Godesses Divine
by Jillybean01
Summary: Set sometime after the final battle during the great Calm,two seemingly normal girls find a couple of mysterious objects, that brings out their hidden powers. But what's the connection with the Universe of the Four Gods along with Chichiri and Tasuki?
1. Chapter 1

Let's see, now what do I do here.

Mysterious Voice: "In order to make a good story, you must have a disclaimer, jeez even and idiot would know that"

Jillybean01: "That was mean." goes to a small corner and cries "Just because I am new here that doesn't mean that you have to pick on me!" sob

Mysterious Voice: "Yes it does"

Me: "oh...well in that case"

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fushigi Yugi or anything else by Yuu Watase. Except for Jiru and Kita...they are my children...yeah. On to the Story!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Wouldn't be exciting if we all went into a new world and fought dragons and demons!", said a very excited and sugar high Jiru.

"And then we could fulfill some kind of prophecy and then we would be rewarded with a whole lotta candy and then..."

She had stopped talking on account of her best friend, Kita, putting her hand over her mouth to make her stop talking. But it was all in vain because she heard a muffled voice coming from her hand. She cautiously lifted her hand from Jiru's mouth and...

"And then we could ride horses and fly on a magic carpet and eat some more candy and then wear a craaaazy mask! Wouldn't that be awesome Kita!, huh wouldn't it?

Kita just sighed and slapped her friend. It worked for about a second because Jiru stopped talking and stared into space.

But then she started talking again. Kita growled letting her temper get the better of her, grabbed Jiru aroung the collar of her shirt, took her out of the building they were in, dragged her down to the lake (the expression on Jiru's face is like this: ( o ), and threw her in.

_I knew I shouldn't have given her that candy!_, she thought.

Usually Jiru is the calm one of the two, cool-tempered with a cheerful disposition, but give her too much sugar and she would let her highly colorful imagination loose and go wild.

With her long flowing green hair (that's right! I said green) and bright green eyes she would usually be quiet. But as I said, give her too much sugar and she goes haywire.(I actually have some haywire at home it's pretty sharp. Readers: Shutup! Me: okay, okay sorry).

Kita on the other hand is a red-hed with a flaming temper with the sharpest dark green eyes anyone has ever seen. Oh, and she has very little patiencs...as you all know through Kita's wonderful demostration she has just shown us. (yay! Kita!)

"Hey why did you throw me in the lake, Kita?", said a very wet and sober Jiru. "I thought we were friends!"

With that last tastement she turned chibi and started crying. It was actually fake crying because this usually happens on a daily basis, but nobody needs to know that.

"Oh, come on! Stop that crap!", said a fairly annoyed red-head. "I know you are faking it...and do ya wanna know why?"

A slightly confused Jiru looked up at her. "It's because". Kita continued. "Everytime ya lie your ears grow longer, so long that when you are in a lake such as this one, your ears touch the water and the fish start to bite them".

"That's silly Kita, said a non-convinced Jiru. "Why would a fish wanna bite my ears for?

Besides

I don't...instantly she froze and looked down, her ears didn't seem too long but sure enough there was a fish nibbling on her right ear.

She immediately jumped up and started to scream, not only physically but mentally as well. While still in her chibi form she started to swim for her life, though she was going in the wrong direction...

All this time Kita was enjoying the show eating popcorn (where did she get that from, oh well), and laughing. _What a loser_, she thought.

Meanwhile in another world in a far too ancient (well not _that_ ancient) country, a familar monk or priest or whatever you choose for his profession.

More like a wanderer.

Well anyway our familiar monk with blueish hair tied back with gravity defying bangs, with a staff and a cheerful face.

(more like a mask actually.

Readers: shutup already! Me: alright, alright jeesh, some people can't take a comment anymore. Readers: deathglares. Me: Yipes).

Where were we? Ah yes. Our familiar monk looked up to the sky at the same exact moment when Jiru started to scream in the "modern" world.

"What? Oh I thought I sensed something, no da". Chichiri said slighly perplexed.

_Hmmm...that was odd, no da, _he thought._ That almost sounded as if someone just got their ear bit by a fish...I should know. That has happened to me before, no da_.

With that thought he lost the connection and with a shrug as if to say "oh well", he went off on his wandering journey of wanderingness.(I couldn't find any decent words for that")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hmm...I wonder why, actually the question is more like HOW did Chichiri feel that connection thing? Well I can't tell you now 'cuz that would just ruin the story for ya Mwauhahahahah

**Jillybean01: Well that's the end of Chapter 1 for ya. This is my first fanfic so please **

**don't be too cruel dodges a giant watermelon. gaaa! where did that come from! shakes fist in air**

**Mysterious Watermelon thrower: uh...wasn't me!**

**Jillybean01: Well if you say so.**

I admit to never seeing the anime for Fushigi Yugi but I have read all of the manga but if you feel that I made any mistake whatsoever please do not hesitate to tell me.gives victory sign

Oh yeah. sorry this is so short...first timer ya know

**Mysterious Voice: Yeah suuuure that's what everyone says**

**Jillybean01: Ah man! why can't you just leave me alone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jillybean01 Yepperz, I am back! I don't really feel like doing my disclaimer right now. Why don't you do it Jiru.

JiruWhy do you want me to do it?

Jillybean01 Well if you don't want to do it then I will just let Kita do it and give her this bag of candy.holds out bag of candy

JiruGive me that! snatches bag out of Jillybean01's hand.

**Disclaimer:** Ahem. Jillybean01 does not own Fushigi Yugi at all. She does

however own me because she gave me this bag of candy. She

also owns Kita but Kita is currently out clubbing.(yay clubbing!).

Jillybean01 Now with that done let's get on with the story!!

Jiru:Opens up bag "Hey there's nothing but socks in here!!"

Note: _Italics_ can mean that a person is thinking

Or a scene switch to the past (don't worry I will make it so you will be able to tell the difference)

**Chapter 2**

"Why won't you work you darned toaster?...Why?!" Said Jiru, who had a major sugar-hangover. Jiru knew she shouldn't have had that much candy. Well actually she did know but nobody knows that. It always meant that she would have a killer headache in the morning.

"Maybe it's cuz ya don't have the toaster plugged in, let alone that there is no toast in there". (yay toast!) Said a slighty amused Kita.

Jiru looked at the toaster and at the cord she was holding in her hand as it slowly dawned on her. "Oh...I get it! So this...". She said while holding the cord in her right hand and shaking it. "Goes there"? As she pointed to the socket where it was supposed to be plugged in, while Kita just nodded and chuckled.

"Well, then what about that coffee maker that always growls at me?" Said a very confused and suddenly frightened Jiru.

"Jiru, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never in my whole lifetime heard the coffee maker 'growl' as you well put it. Kita was rather skeptical of Jiru's crazy antics and she usually just blew it off, convinced that it was the sugar talking.

Kita was getting ready for her morning jog around the park and right when she was about to leave she looked back at Jiru.

"Are you sure ya don't wanna come with me Jiru?"

"I am sure, Kita." Jiru said. "I still have that head-ache so I think I will just stay here and read or rest or something"

"Alright then, suit yourself Jiru. But when I come back all lean and strong, while you sit or read or whatever all day on your butt we will both know who is the toughest of us two." Kita was rather triumphet, while she was admiring her physical traits.

"And the toughest would be the Pope!!" Jiru said excitedly as if she had just won a game show or something.(It seems her 'hangover' is gone) "Ow! my head" (I spoke too soon.)

Kita just stared at her with the classic anime sweatdrop on her forehead. Resisting the urge to beat the living daylights out of her eccentric friend she just asked instead: "And why would that be?"

"Duh! Everyone knows that the Pope can fight crime (he's very strong too) and that he can take sins away. Why else would he have that Pope Mobile? It makes logical sense actually."

Kita just stood there debating whether she should kill her now or just let her suffer. Finally she decided the latter and decided to start by leaving.

"Yeah...well I'm going now. With that last sentence Kita opened the door and instead of jogging she decided to run away from the house...as fast as she could possibally go.

_Hmmm, I wonder why Kita is going away in such a rush? _Thought Jiru._ Oh well, I guess I will just go upstairs and start reading my spell books._

Ever since Jiru can remember she had been reading these weird spell books. She doesn't even know where they came from. She happened upon them when she was about 13 years of age when she was still in the orphanage.

Jiru shuddered as she started to think about that god-awful place.They always treated her and Kita like animals, no wait, they treated them like insects. They were always left with the left-over food from dinner (actually it wasn't even food it was roadkill) and they were always being taken advantage of. Like, whenever they got their hard earned money from their jobs, the Head of the House would always say, 'Well I need it for food'. Kita and Jiru would gladly give her their money because it was the least they could they for her taking them in.(They had to rely on themselves for support, even though they were, like 13 years old. They mostly earned money through cleaning houses since there isn't much a 13 year old kid could do.)

But one day when she and Kita were walking together in the park, they noticed what looked to be the Head of the Orphanage lady, making a deal with someone in black.

-------------------------------

_Scene switch to the past:_

_Jiru and Kita could not help but edge a bit closer, as they were naturally curious. So they hid behind a thick looking tree so they could hear more clearly._

_"So what you are asking me is to do away with two girls that are no older than 13 years of age.", said the shadowy man. "You are one sick lady."_

_"Oh! but please I will pay you" The lady said as she handed him an envelope with money. Jiru recognized that envelope to be the yearly pay that she and Kita gave her for letting them live in the orphanage. She nudged Kita's shoulder but needn't say anything once she saw an angry expression on her face._

_"But why do you want them dead?" Asked the Shady Man._

_"Because they are annoying brats who don't belong in this world and it's my duty to keep freaks like them out." She said._

_Jiru and Kita were shocked. All they ever did was be quiet and help with the house chores. After all the nice conversations and even going as far as lending, more liking giving her their money, this,this, lady! was selling them out! Though they weren't exactly sure why. Well they did have oddly colored hair: Bright Green and Bright Red. But that didn't give her any excuse to want to kill them._

_Jiru, however noticed a peculiar dark orb floating over the "Head lady's" body. She wanted to get a closer look so she edged a bit closer to the scene. Kita being overly protective of Jiru grabbed her arm "What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"_

_This however was not gone unnoticed by the two adults nearby. "Look! Those are the two girls I was telling you about! Kill them now!" Screamed the Head Lady._

_The Shady Man as if in a trance ran towards Kita and Jiru with his knife. Jiru closed her eyes and raised up her hands in fear as she waited for the pain to come. Kita stood in a fighting stance as if ready to fight._

_But the pain or the battle never came. "Jiru..." Kita whispered in amazement. _

_When Jiru opened her eyes she gasped. She was still holding her arms up to protect herself but what she was mainly looking at is what came out of her hands._

_It seemed that at the heat of the moment a white light came out of Jiru's hands and had completely surrounded them, as if in protecting both she and Kita. And sure enough it did protect them knocking the Shady Man and the Head Lady out with one hit._

_"Um Jiru..." Asked Kita. Jiru just looked up at her "How did you do that?"_

_"I don't know Kita, I don't know", she said just as confused. "I just had the overwhelmingly desire to live and the need to protect us from harm. What a weird day eh?" Jiru said with a hand behind her head as if to say she was extremely embarrased._

_"Well it's not over yet." Said a thoughtful Kita. "We still need to hand these guys over to the police. What's more is that we need to get the hell outa here and either find a new home where we can live by ourselves or go to a new orphanage place."_

_"To settle first matters" A confused Jiru said. "How are we going to turn these guys to the police? If we get the cops these guys would just wake up and leave. And we are not strong enough to carry them._

_"Wanna bet." Stated Kita as she began lifting up the two criminals and started to carry them on her back as it were nothing._

_"Kita!" Jiru exclaimed. "How in the world are you doing that?"_

_"Well, I figured that since you have weird special powers then I thought that I should have them too so that I wouldn't feel left out. And sure enough it looks like I do." She paused to contemplate her strength. "Yep I like this power...super strength. Oh yeah!"_

_Jiru merely sweatdropped but immediately kept focused. "Well since you can actually carry these guys with ease, why don't we just go to the police office, drop these guys off, get our stuff and search for a new home?" "Sounds like a plan to me Jiru", said Kita._

_After dumping the criminals off at the police office they left despite many weird glances thrown their way and the police officers wanting to ask them some questions. They didn't notice. They just wanted to get their stuff, get some sleep and leave._

_That night as Jiru was packing her bags she found this weird spell book. She didn't think anything of it considering that she forgot all about her white magic show earlier in the day. She was just too tired, but she read it anyway._

_Kita, on the other hand found some arm cufflink bracelets that are supposed to cover the wrists (think Nuriko, with his super strength). She didn't think anything of it because she too forgot all about the day's events. She put them on anyway._

_Kita eventually found a new orphanage home with a kind and friendly Head Lady, (they made sure of that), and vowed that when they graduated highschool that they would combine their money and live together, since they couldn't bear to leave each other.They were more like sisters than best-friends actually, always looking out for each other out and helping each other whenever they needed it._

_With every year that passed, until they graduated, Jiru would always find a spell-book on her bed, and with each passing year Kita would grow stronger. But even though Jiru got smarter and Kita got tougher they never again experienced their weird powers. Sure, they were more perceptive than everybody they knew and they were much more stronger than everybody. (even little Jiru!) But they always got the feeling that they never belonged in this world._

_When they bought their new house Jiru made it a religion to be more cheerful and active so she could forget her past._

_Kita just acted tough and was the protector. She never really forgot actually,but she found that that was made Jiru happy so she never really mentioned it._

------------------------------

_Back to the present: _

Jiru had at least seven of those spell-books (she and Kita are 19). But nothing ever came out of it. No magic, no nothing. She couldn't even pull a rabbit out of a hat. But deep inside Jiru knew that she had some kind of power so she kept up her reading despite no current results.

As she made her way upstairs to where her spell-books were waiting for her, she distinctly heard someone or 'something' growl at her. Jiru froze, as if she were in a horror film, turned around and sure enough the coffee maker was looking at her.(well it seemed like it in her view.)

AND IT WAS GROWLING!!!

Jiru screamed bloody murder and ran upstairs. (That's a weird coffer maker).

Meanwhile. Back in that other "world." Chichiri suddenly woke up at the same exact moment that Jiru screamed bloody murder.

"That's odd, no da." Chiciri had a slighty confused and concerned look on his face. "That almost sounded as if someone were being growled at by a coffee maker, as if they were really frightened, no da."

He scrunched up his face/mask in even more confusion. "What exactly is a coffee maker? Maybe I should find Tasuki and make him go to Tai-Yun-Jun's(Tai Itskun) heavenly palace to find out what's going on, no da"

With that last sentence he yawned and rested his head on the ground."But not now...I'm too sleepy, no da. He went back to sleep with a silent "daaa". Having no more weird spiritual connections for the night.

Aw!! isn't that cute. What is this connection? What's with these weird powers? What's with the Pope?(I apologize for using the Pope, I don't own him) Why do I keep saying way. Till next time! On Goddesses Divine.

Jillybean01: Wow!! I wrote this chapter on paper but it's nowhere near what I actually wrote oh well.

Kita: Maybe it's cuz you suck!

Jiru: That was mean Kita and you know it!

Kita: Alright, Alright! I'm sorry! glares daggers at Jillybean01

Jillybean01: Yipes runs away with a glaring Kita slowly walking in her direction with her fist raised threateningly.

Chiciri: I came to late didn't I, no da.

I have the weird feeling that my stories aren't too good (I always get that way when I write something). But if you think so too please don't flame me! I am too young for that!! Maybeh not too young but if you want to be critical I welcome it. Just as long as you prove your point or something along those lines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jillybean01: **Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back, did you guys miss me?

**Readers:** No!

**Jillybean01:** sweatdrops Well...anyway I just got back from McDonald's and I finally ordered an adult meal. (I usually get the Mighty Kids meal)

**Kita:**Your like what. 16 years old? And for all these years you were getting Kid's Meals?!

**Jillybean01: **What can I say? I have a very small stomache.

**Kita:** Man. You are pathetic.

**Jillybean01:** That's it Missy! Just for that I will make you do the DISCLAIMER!!

**Jiru & Chichiri:** Both walk in

**Jiru: **We are late aren't we?

**Chichiri: **nods head "Daaa"

**Kita**: doing **DISCLAIMER**:

Jillybean01 does not own Fushigi Yugi or anything else related to it. She does, unfortunately own me and Jiru. But little does she know that we can still kill her in her sleep.

**Jillybean01:**What was that?!

**Kita: **Nothing, Princess Michigan.

**Chapter 3**

Chichiri decided it was about time he took matters into his own hands and tell Tasuki of his little connection with the Universe and go to Tai-yun-jun's place. Considering that Tasuki hated Tai-yun-jun's guts and vice-versa, Chichiri had a pretty clear idea of how he would react.

He was positive that Tasuki would go with him because since Miaka's final summoning there has been an unusual calm, and upon hearing of a new adventure he would jump at the opportunity. To avoid conflict he decided not to tell Tasuki about Tai-yun-jun. If he did then Tasuki would make up some really bad excuses to stay out of it.

With that decided Chichiri 'poofed' his way to Mt. Riekaku (is that how you spell it?) where Tasuki was making his residence and leading his bandits.

However, Chichiri was not really calculating on how he would land. With a surprised "Daaa!" he materialized in air and landed on something...more like someone.

"Oy!" Shouted a familiar red-headed bandit with green teardrop earrings.

"Oh! There you are, no da!" exclaimed Chichiri getting off of him. Then added very seriously. "We need to talk"

About two hours later Chichiri and a sulking Tasuki were both riding horses on their way to Tai-yun-jun's heavenly palace.

Tasuki was playing the scene of what Chiciri had told him over and over again in his mind:

---------------------------------

_"Tasuki we need to talk" Said a very serious Chichiri._

_Tasuki quickly noticing Chiciri's change of mood looked up at him._

_Chichiri taking this reaction as a note to keep talking continued: "For the last day or two I have been having these connections with a spirit of some kind that is not of this world, no da. (A/N _Though Chichiri is being serious, he is not serious enough to stop saying his no da's)

_Tasuki just looked at Chichiri with a shocked expression. After finally regaining his composure he slapped Chichiri on the back, in a comical fashion._

_"Well, that's settled it!" He said. "The monk has finally cracked!" Then added as an after-thought. "It was sooner than expected though." With his fingers resting on his chin as if to say he was working on some kind of mystery._

_"I have not cracked, no da!" Said a very indignant Chichiri who had now turned chibi._

_"Alright, Alright. If you say so. But what do you think can be causing these weird connections?" Tasuki asked._

_"I may have an idea but it's highly unlikely, no da. Remember when Miaka came to us, Tasuki?"_

_"How can I forget?" He replied. "But what does this have to with Miaka?" he asked._

_Chiciri turned back into his normal form "I don't believe it actually has anything to do with her, no da." Chiciri was looking for the right words to say. "What I mean is that when Miaka came she had this certain aura of energy around her. Now this connection that I have been feeling is of that same exact energy source but much more stronger, no da."_

_"Wow, that is weird. Well what do you suggest we do about it?" Asked Tasuki._

_"Well..." Started Chichiri with his fingers touching each other. "I was hoping we could go on a little journey, no da" Chichiri seemed abit sheepish after this last sentence._

_Tasuki, however, immediately caught on to what Chichiri was suggesting and started shaking his head. "There is no way that you are going to make me go, Chichiri! No way!"_

_"Oh come on, no da! It won't be that bad!_

_"No way! Remember the last time I went there?!" Tasuki shuddered as his mind went back on their last visit. "We both hate each other's guts. The last time I went there she nearly burned my hair off."_(A/N: this may not actually have happened, but play along with it ok?).

_Then added: "Besides I have a mountain a' bandits to lead, what would I do about that?!"_

_Chiciri patiently waited until Tasuki calmed down and continued. "Tasuki. We have to go to Tai-yun-jun's place because:_

_(1.) She is the only one who can explain this new energy source, no da._

_(2.)We are the 2 remaining members of the 7 celestial warriors and our help may be needed, no da._

_(3.) Tai-yun-jun does not hate you, no da." Chichiri was struggling to find the right words because in truth he had no idea what Tai-yun-jun thought of Tasuki let alone of what she thought about him. "Um...she just thinks you are...er...challenged, no da!"_

_Tasuki, stupid as he is, replied. "Darned right I'm challenged." He said while jumping up in the air. "I get all these challenges to fight from all these other warriors...especially women." He added as an afterthought. "At least Tai-yun-jun knows that much about me." Tasuki smirked as he did a warrior pose._

_Chiciri looked at Tasuki with a sweat drop and a blank expression on his face. _(much like the one Kita had before with Jiru!) _"Um...That's not what I meant, no da." He said to no one in particular. "Oh well."_

_Chiciri loudly cleared his throat so as to attract Tasuki's attention,(Tasuki was still admiring himself)._

_When that failed Chichiri bonked him on the head with his staff._

_"Hey why d'ya do that for?!" Cried Tasuki._

_"Because" Started Chiciri. "I haven't finished explaining on why we can go"_

_Tasuki finally gave his attention to Chiciri. Chichiri gave a victory sign with his fingers, turned chibi and said: "And (4.) You can always get Koji to look after your mountain of bandits for you, no daaa!!!!" At his last 'no daaa!!' Chichiri jumped high in the air acting like a certain 'young lady' would when she had just had too much sugar._

_"Well...I guess we could do that." Amitted Tasuki with defeat as he couldn't find a way out of it. He had to admit though, that Chichiri had planned this out pretty well. "I give in."_

_Chichiri, still in his chibi form, threw up his bubble kesa in the air, in which it magically started to pour out balloons and surround Tasuki. While Chichiri started to dance. "No DAAAA!!!!"_

_"Hey, Chichiri," said a surprisingly calm Tasuki._

_Chichiri paused and looked up (still in chibi form) at Tasuki._

_"Never, ever do that again."_

_Chichiri automatically turned back to normal with a 'poof' and stopped what he was doing. With a cheerful smile on his face/mask, "All you had to do was ask, no da."_

_----------------------------------_

Tasuki groaned wondering if he had just sold his soul to an evil entity. 'Damn Chiciri and his persuasion skills.' He thought.

Jiru looked up from her reading. "That's odd", she said to no one in particular. "I have the slightest notion that someone was just throwing a balloon party." Then she started to cry. "And they didn't invite me!!!"

**Jillybean01: **Well, that's the end of this chapter I hope you all liked it!!!

**Chichiri:** Well judging by that you don't have any reviews, no da. I'd say that it sucked.

**Jillybean01: **starts to cry Chichiri I thought you were on my side?!

**Chichiri: **I am only doing what Kita told me to say. In return she gave me a bag of candy, no da turns chibi and runs off

**Jillybean01:** shouts angrily Kita!!!!

**Kita: **Man! I thought he could be trusted!

**Jiru:** Apparently not...


	4. Chapter 4

**Jillybean01:** I am so delightfully excited and happy guys.

**Jiru:** Why? did somebody you hate die?

**Jillybean01:** sweatdrops No...I finally got a review. Thank you!** AngelWingsRinoa77 **throws a box of sweet tarts at her That is your reward. Now I don't care if I get anymore reviews. I am just happy with one.

**Chichiri: **That's a lie, no da. turns chibi and runs away as a piece of chicken is throw at him Daaaa!

**Kita & Tasuki: **Walks in

**Tasuki:** Did we miss somethin'?

**Jillybean01: **slowly advances on TasukiOh Tasuki why don't you do the Disclaimer for me?

**Tasuki:** What's a Disclaimer? scratches head

**Kita: **shakes her head vigoriously Don't do it!.

**Tasuki:** smirks at Kita, even though he has no idea who she is You know what? I think I will!

**Kita: **What an idiot.

**Jillybean01: **Hey thanks! Hear is what I want you to do. whispers something in Tasuki's hear

**Tasuki:** turns white in fear, while Kita laughs at him A-Alright

**Disclaimer:**Jillybean01 does not own me our Chichiri...recieves a glare from Jillybean01 Do I have to? she nods Fine! But she does own this disturbing tape of me singing 'I will survive' after drinking a bit too much sake on Karoake Night. It was under my bed but she apparently stole it . Oh and she owns Kita and Jiru as well.

**Chapter 4**

After what it seemed like two hours of jogging outside and checking to see that everything was safe, Kita turned around and headed home.

When she passed the playground she decided she needed to rest so she walked over and sat on a swing, making it move slowly. "I know I am way too old for this,' she thought, 'but man am I tired!...plus this is kinda fun."

Little did Kita know, however, that she was being watched by a certain divine being from another world. It just so happened that it was watching Jiru as well. It, more like she, was watching them through one of her magic mirrors that allow her to see anything she wants.

"Ah. So they have finally grown up." Tai-yun-jun said as she chuckled at how Kita was having such fun with such a simple past-time and at how determined Jiru was to read her books. (Though it seemed at the moment Jiru was reading she was actually asleep).

"But at the rate they're going they will never make it here. Perhaps I shall give them something to help them through. They both harbor such a great amount of power they are going to need something to channel it."

Tai-yun-jun started an incantation and glowed a bright blue color, as she each gave the girls in question an object of her divine powers. "I know I already gave them powerful momentos", she continued, "but with where they are headed they will need anything and everthing they can get their hands on."

Tai-yun-jun looked around her and stated: "Just who am I speaking to anyway...ah...I'm getting too old for this." With that she stopped watching the two girls and went on to do what divine beings usually do.(Like take bubble baths!,...oh, I really don't want to think about her in a bath tub...uh, how about sleeping! Yeah! that works...ahem.)

Kita abruptly looked up to see that it was dark out.(She left in the morning!).

"Oh wow, I didn't even know that I fell asleep. I hope Jiru isn't too worried about me." (A/N: Jiru was sleeping as well and just woke up, so she shouldn't be too worried.)

Kita got up from the swing and started to stretch her muscles from being cramped in sitting in one spot for too long. She was just about to walk home when she noticed something shiny in the corner of her eye.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?", she said very curious and very interested in this shiny object. (she is dangerously in love with shiny objects.)

She started sneaking towards it as if she didn't want to scare it away (these things do happen). Then when she got close enough, she pounced on it. It was actually alot smaller than she thought it would be, about the size of her hand.

It was more like a hair-piece. Kind of greenish in color, and it had these weird markings engraved in it. Making sure it was clean and looking both ways, so as nobody could see her,(it's dark _nobody_ can see her!), she pulled her long hair back and clipped it on, so now her hair was in a place where it couldn't get in her eyes.

"This is kinda awkward," she said as she started to glow a bright greenish color. "Does this always happen when you find left-over hair equipment?"

Before Kita could add anymore input to her new found discovery she heard the bushes around her start to rustle. 'Oh man.' she thought. 'It's late out. This is the time when those prowlers or criminals come out.' She positioned herself in a fighting stance. She had been in fights before with kids her age before but not with a real live criminal. 'Well, I guess I am going to have to suck it up and fight for my life.' she thought getting prepared.

As soon as Kita was about to jump in, something jumped out at her. Instead of fighting like a warrior, like she hoped she would, she started to scream and flail her arms around as if she were on fire. "It burns us!!" she screamed. "It burns us!!!" (OO).

"Meow?" Kita suddenly stopped. 'What kinda criminal says meow?!' she thought.

She looked down and saw that it was just a kitten that jumped out at her. "Awe! It's just a harmless kitten." Kita sighed having wasted her adrenaline on a cat.

"Where do you live, Kitty-Kitty?" The kitten just looked up at Kita with tears in her eyes and uttered and sad "Meoooow."

"That's so sad, you have no where to go." Kita was about to cry because she was very sensitive towards homeless animals. Then she brightened up. "Well, why don't you come home with me?"

The kitten stood on her back paws and gave a little bow, as if she were saying that she would very much like to come. 'That's a weird cat.', she thought. "Well, Kitty-Kitty do you have a name?"

The kitten stuck her tongue out and shook her head. "Well, why don't we call you...Barbie!"

The kitten mocked a dying person while a holding a rose as she fell. Literally telling Kita that the name sucked.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to be so critical about it!" Kita put her finger to her mouth and started going through all the possible names that would be decent for the little kitten. "Ooh! I got one!", she exclaimed. "How about Hona?"

The kitten flew up Kita's back (surprisenly without clawing her to death), sat on her shoulder and started rubbing against her cheek. "Alright then. Hona it is. I can't wait to introduce you to Jiru. Then..." Kita paused as she had remembered once again that she had been practically gone for the whole entire day.

"Holy Bajeebus!", she exclaimed. "Man I'm hungry!...Let's head on home Hona and get somethin' to eat, how about it?" Hona put her paws together in a prayer position and started to sing." (More like meow actually). Kita laughed and patted Hona's head as she made she wouldn't fall off her shoulder. Almost positive that nothing was wrong Kita started to run home at super speed.(hey, when ya gotta eat, ya gotta eat.)

Unbeknowest to Kita, she actually was being watched. Not by an animal but by a man.

As he was watching her leave he could not help but laugh beside himself. "This is too perfect", he said. "She may be very strong and agile but she does not know yet how to use her powers...too perfect."

With that said and done he was about to vanish in the darkness...but he stopped short when he saw something on the ground. "Ooh! A penny!" He exclaimed as he picked it up. "And it's heads up too...that means it's a lucky one. Oh yeah!!!!" He stopped, composed himself and vanished into the darkness with no further distractions.

Meanwhile at the same exact moment when Kita was starting to wake up, Jiru opened her eyes only to find darkness. "Ah! Who turned out the lights?!", she screamed. After a moment she realized that it was just her dark green hair in the way. 'Boy, do I feel stupid', she thought as she pushed her hair back.

But then again she realized that it was still dark! (oh man! double shocker!) She checked again to see if she had more hair anywhere in front of her by patting her face. "Nope, no extra hair here." Jiru looked around her dark surroundings. "But it is pretty late out." She turned on a light. "Too bad I don't have a watch with me."

Her books were scattered around her as usual. "Wow, that lesson must have been really boring if it put me to sleep that quickly."(She is too lazy to try and remember.)

She started to get up and look for Kita, only noticing a cloth-like object float to her feet. She immediately forgot about her friend and started to examine this said object. "I wonder what this is.", she said aloud.

It looked to be a light pink blanket or shawl of some kind with green frilly edges. "That's odd. I don't remember ever buying something like this before. Oh! maybe Kita bought if for me!" Jiru was very excited. "Now I will just have to bake her some cookies to show my gratitude..." She paused to think for a second. "But why a shawl?" (It's actually a kesa like Chichiri's but she doesn't know that). "I mean it's not even winter yet.

She wrapped the kesa around her shoulders anyway, (she still doesn't know how it works) and examined herself in the mirror. "This looks really nice." As she looked at herself through the mirror she saw a faint white light coming from the kesa, growing stronger with each second and eventually surrounding her. "If this isn't some weird fashion statement then I would think this very creepy." she muttered. "Well as long as it doesn't start strangling me then I'm okay with it."

Jiru started humming and skipping happily through the house until she stopped. There was no sign of Kita anywhere."I wonder where she could be."

Suddenly a light-bulb went on over her head. "Agh!! Where did this light-bulb come from!!", she screamed. "These things are always coming in this house and scaring me!"

Jiru grabbed the light-bulb, went downstairs, and opened the front door to place it on the ground. "I'm sorry little light-bulb but you belong out there in the wild with all your other light-bulb friends."

At being placed outside the light-bulb quickly went out, but upon hearing that it had friends out there in the wild it lit back up and flew towards the trees.(OO).

"Be free my little light-bulb friend be free!!" Jiru walked back into the house. "They grow up so fast." She made her way back upstairs to where her books were located. "Now what was I going to say before that little interuption?" No matter how hard the little gears in her head were moving, she just could not remember.

"No matter, I will just go back and read some more", as she walked, more like pranced actually, to her all time favorite reading spot: on top of her bed.

"Let's see, should I practice white magic of the self-defense/attack magic?" She didn't say black magic because it always made her feel uncomfortable to hear it coming out of her mouth. Like it was evil or something. "I don't know why I even practice this stuff", she said. "It's not like anything is ever going to happen."

She sighed as she found a decent healing spell for very, very dry skin.(wow these books have everything!). She chose it because she actually did have dry skin. Plus the incantation was very easy. "Well, I'll never know if I don't try and I am not going to give it up. Besides if this stuff actually does end up working then I'm all set because I have memorized most of these spells already."

Jiru put her index and middle finger straight together on each hand and closed her eyes. The right fingers resting on her lips while her left fingers rose in the air. She started muttering the spell in a language only she could understand while she felt a warm wave cover her hands.She couldn't see what was happening but through her closed eyelids she noticed a slight color change in the darkness.

She opened her eyes to see the green edges of her pink shawl/kesa float lightly in the air. She gasped as she noticed that familiar white light covering it. She was entranced and could not think properly. As the white light faded away she automatically looked at her hands.

Sure enough she found that her hands had lost their dry complexion and were silky smooth. She could not conceal her excitement any longer as she turned chibi (it comes naturally) and started running around and kept shouting, "I did it! After all these years of hard-core magic studying I finally did it!! Wooohoooo!!"

She got a little too excited, however, as she tripped over a chair. "Owie! that hurt! Where did that chair come from? I swear these things just keep popping up around me." As Jiru was setting the chair up she heard the front door open and close as Kita's voice from rose from below.

"Hey, Jiru! You'll never guess what happened to me today!" Jiru looked up excitedly 'Oh if only _she_ could guess.' she thought as she headed downstairs.

------------------------

Chichiri and Tasuki were climbing up the long, treachorous mountain to Tai-yun-jun's heavenly palace. When Chichiri stopped suddenly, while Tasuki continued on. Chichiri felt a tingling sensation over both of his hands and looked down to see them emitting a strange white light. 'That's strange, no da.', he thought. 'This never happened before.'

Tasuki, who noticed that Chichiri had stopped walking,looked back. "Hey Chichiri! Why do ya keep stopping like that? Ya forget how to walk or somethin'?"

Chichiri looked up at Tasuki. "Oh no, no da". Chichiri had a slighty confused look on his face. "It's just that my hands are so silky smooth, no da!" Tasuki demonstrated the classic anime fall so perfectly as he fell flat on his face.

**Jillybean01:** Walks in to find the ground covered with chips, bottles, balloons and a sleeping Chichiri. I wonder what happened here?

**Jiru:** He had a little too much fun last night.

**Jillybean01:** Well.lets wake him up! grabs Jiru and tosses her on top of Chichiri.

**Chichiri: **What? What just happened, no da? looks up to see an unconscious Jiru sprawled on him Why is a body on me, no da? with a frightened look Is she dead?!

**Jillybean01: **No she just tripped that's all.

**Chichiri:** Oh alright, no da. goes back to sleep with an almost alive Jiru on his back

**Jillybean01:**Well that's it for Chapter 4 for "Goddesses Divine" hope ya'll liked it.

**Kita:** It sucked. Ducks as a shoe is thrown at her C'mon who throws a shoe!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Jillybean01**: Hi guys! I'm back/slides down the stairway banister and falls flat on face./

**Chichiri, Jiru, and Kita**/holds up judging cards with a number 2./

**Jillybean01**: Tough crowd...Well anyway I'm too lazy to start any convo's with my peeps... /holds up some baby chickens./...So I will just go on to the all mighty Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer!!!**

I do not own Fushigi Yugi, Chichiri, Tasuki or the Pope. (where did that come from?)

I do, however own Jiru, and Kita and some other characters I need not mention. Oh yeah and I also own these peeps. /Once again hold up some baby chickens, some wearing cool sunglasses/

Oh I just found out that my asterix's didn't show up in the last chapters so I will just have to use these slash thingys'. I forgot what they were called...like this /.../.

**Chapter 5**

Back in the Universe of the Four Gods in a little kingdom called Shabang...(A/N...Not many people in this Univers have heard of it...it's probably a good thing). The man who has been spying on Kita. The man who was powerful enough to transport himself between two dimensions. The man who had found that lucky penny, was busy plotting an evil plan.

"Hm, if I can just get back to that would, grab her and then return here with her then my plan would be absolute.", he said. (A/N he's talking about Kita.) "But how am I going to get her to come willingly, she seems too stuburn for that." Already he was figuring her personality even though they never properly met.

"Why don't you use force, Lord Briko?" An older man suggested.

"Ah! Captain Tenielle, what an excellent suggestion!" The man who was supposedly Lord Briko exclaimed. "But it seems she may be too strong for that", he said doubtfully.

Briko walked up to his hanging mirror to closely admire his features. Looking back at him was a young man of about 20 with long blonde hair with light fluffy bangs.As his bright blue eyes looked at his charming reflection they wandered slowly to a table directly behind him, which held a box of hypnotizing pills and a box of chocolates...(What a selection!).

Immediately Briko's eyes lit up at the sight. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "I could go back to her world and tempt her to come with me with those box of chocolates! How can she refuse?...Women love chocolates! I am such a genius!" He sprouted some fox ears and started to do a victory dance. Which closely resembled our world's "Macarina."

Captain Tenielle gave a sharp cough startling Briko out of his 'little dance'. "Sir, not meaning to impose on your...er...special moment." Emphasizing the words 'special moment' with finger quotes. "However, I would highly advise against that idea. Seeing as she is a woman, and women do love chocolates. But the point is...what's to stop her from suspecting your plans, and taking the chocolate and slamming the door in your face?"

Lord Briko's face turned gloomy as he slumped down on his throne. "Then what do you suggest we do?" Lord Briko looked expectantly at his Captain, knowing full well that he was harboring a more devious plan.

"Well", started Tenielle. "The chocolate idea isn't too bad, but it's lacking strategy and tact." He started pacing around the room.

"You know if we use your hypnotizing pills, slip them into the chocolate, then give them to her she would succomb to your power and then give herself to you." (Wow. he didn't have to think hard for that one.)

As these words were spoken Lord Briko stood up with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Captain Tenielle, you have outdone yourself!" As he walked over and slapped a hand on Tenielle's back. "Remind me to give you a raise," he added as an afterthought. With that a rather smug Tenielle bowed and left the room leaving an inspired soon to be Emperor of Shabang (A/N/ giggles /) to his thoughts.

'Now I will finally have the perfect bride to rule by my side!', he thought as made his way to his bed and fell asleep.

--------------------------------

Tenielle was walking with an important air over to his quarters. If you looked closely over his head, though only the spiritually inclined noticed...but this was a kingdom of the physically inclined so actually nobody noticed. Anyway, if one did see it they would have noticed a faint purple orb hovering ominously over his head.

As soon as he was out of earshot he started to laugh under his breath as it gradually grew to a full blown cackle. "Ha! Now I will succeed where my failure of a sister did not." Thinking back on the time when his sister was sent about seven years ago to murder the threats of their plans.

There was a prophecy that stated that two powerful beings would inhabit this world. Tenielle and his sister had hopes of capturing these beings and of using them to their advantage.

His sister, however, failed by trying to kill them off in their own world after she found out which Universe they resided. (A/N: They both have the power to transport into different worlds.) Tenielle found out where his sister went and found her in some kind of prison. He left her there to bleed.

Tenielle shook his head sadly at how his sister's life ended so miserably. They were supposed to kidnapped these entities, not kill them. His sister had learned her lesson.

"Now with my plan in action I shall soon rule the whole entire Universe and watch as those Four Gods bow down to me!!

But first I must attend to something."

He walked down to his chambers where a man who looked exactly like Lord Briko was chained violently to the wall. The man looked up."You will never get away with this Tenielle!!", he shouted.

"Ah. But I will." Tenielle replied. "Nobody knows except for you and I that I have made a clone out of you with my very own powers. With complete looks, attitude, and personality. And do you want to know something?" Tenielle was practically teasing him. "The whole kindom of Shabang (A/N/giggles/) thinks that "IT" is you and even "IT" thinks it's you. So you're pretty much screwed where you are standing...chained I mean."

Tenielle started to laugh when he was cut off by an angry growl. "Why are you doing this, Tenielle!", the_ real_ Briko shouted. "After all these years of trusting each other. Why?!"

"You want to know why?!" Said an incredulous Tenielle. "If you are so stupid as to ask that question then I shall humor you."

Tenielle walked up to Briko where he was chained and crouched down so that their faces were mere inches away from each other. "You see, ever since your fathered took over my father's kingdom, killing him in the processes and thus making me your slave boy I have had an small itch for revenge. But luckily I have gained a high status and everyone's trust including yours. But I couldn't act because of your father." He paused to let this sink in.

"Now that your father is dead", he continued, "you will need a bride to rule over the kingdom. I didn't dream of killing you because the people of Shabang (A/N/giggles.) love you too much. They would have eventually found out and disposed of me. So, I thought that it would be great fun to test my powers and create an exact replica of you and find you your own bride. An etity that is said to soon come into this Universe with tremendous powers, told by an ancient prophecy.(He didn't mention the other entity because he had momentarily forgotten.)

"Well, how do you know if it's a female!" Retorted Briko with attitude.

"I have my ways." Replied Tenielle. "You see." He contiued. "This entity does not yet know how to use her powers. But I will have your _substitute_ hypnotize her so when she finally does gain her powers they will successfully rule over the Universe. Through me of course."

"You sick animal. You will never get away with this!!", he repeated, then added. "There is one thing that will never change about you." Tenielle looked questioningly at him. "Oh and what is that?"

"(One): Your breath stinks and (Two): When are you ever going to stop talking!! Jeez. You rival that of a priest giving a sermon, it's so long. You seriously need to learn how to shorten your speeches."

Tenielle just glared at Lord Briko. "What I say and don't say are my business and my business alone." With that last sentence he left the chamber with a slam of the door.

"Hey get back here!" Briko shouted as his stomache made a weird growling noise. "You still haven't given me my lunch! And my favorite Soap Opera is on...", he said with a teardrop coming out his eye. (A/N: Dramatic plays were called Soap Opera's in his kingdom...weird huh?)

**Jillybean01: **I really thought that the for Briko's kingdom (Shabang) was quite humorous...seeing as that it's actually my older brother's nickname...Don't ask.

I wonder what's in store for the characters of "Goddesses Divine". The Soap Opera within a Soap Opera.

**Kita: **That makes no sense whatsoever.

**Jillybean01**: Your just jealous that I control your life.

**Kita: **/sarcastically./ Suuure I am.

**Jillybean01:**/not getting the hint./ See, I knew you would see it my way!!

**Chichiri: **Why do we have to use slashes instead of asterix's, no da/upset at having to use slash marks./

**Jillybean01: **I thought I told you already. I don't have Microsoft Word so I have to use Word Pad instead which does not show the asterix. Got it?

**Chichiri**/ sadly nods head as he slowly walks off stage./ Daaaaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jillybean01:** My school has been on a teacher's strike for about a month now. I shall be coming back on November 3. /Thinks of all the chapters that could be submitted during break./

**Kita:** Why? Are they on strike because they couldn't stand your face/dodges another shoe./

**Chichiri: **You have to give her more credit, Kita, no da.

**Jillybean01: **Thank you!!

**Chichiri: **They may be on strike because she's too dumb or because her singing voice sucks, no da.

**Jillybean01: **/glares at Chichiri./ I'll let you know that I get straight A's and that I can too sing!

**Kita: **Prove it.

**Jillybean01/**grabs a microphone and sings a perfect rendition of The Battle Hymn of The Rebulic./(don't own)

**Kita & Chichiri:** / looks on at her in amazement/ Wow she really can sing (no da).

**Jiru: **/walks in/ Oh man! Why do I always walk in at the wrong times!!

**Disclaimer: I don't anything dealing with Fushigi Yugi. I do, however, own my made up characters. You should know who they are by now.**

**Chapter 6**

"Jiru!" Kita shouted. "Get your butt down here!!!" She couldn't wait to tell Jiru what had happened to her in the park.

Jiru came running down the steps.Only to find herself trip and tumble down instead. "Owie!", she cried as she carefully picked herself up. Kita just ignored her.

"Jiru, I had the most exciting day! I found this..." She stopped short as she noticed that Jiru was wearing something totally foreign to her (the shawl/kesa thing). "Jiru, what the heck are you wearing?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she just continued talking about her day. (ego much?).

"I found this weird hair-clip thing at the playground!" Kita took it out of her hair to show Jiru. "And then it started to glow a weird green color."

"Maybe it's because it's really dirty." Jiru suggested. "That's what usually happens to stuff when you leave it outside for too long. Besides, it's not like you to just take random things." Jiru got into her scolding mode. "You don't even know where it has been. For all we know a chipmunk could've eaten it, threw it up and died." Jiru said this matter of factly.

Kita looked at Jiru with a blank expression on her face. "You are the most disturbing person I know Jiru." Jiru seemed quite pleased with Kita's response as she gave a great big smile.

Kita snapped out of her blankness with a shake of her head. "This thing was different though." She was referring to the hair-piece in her hand as she put it back in her hair. "It's like it was calling out to me."

Suddenly the hood of Kita's sweater started moving as Hona jumped on her head and meowed indignantly. "No, I haven't forgotten about you Hona.", as she patted the kitten's head.

"Awe!" Exclaimed Jiru. "She's so cute! Where did you find her?"

"Oh, yeah. After I put on this hair-clip thing I found her behind a bush. "Meow!" Hona seemed angry. "Alright, Alright. I didn't exactly find her. She found me instead. Is that better?", she asked talking to the kitten. The kitten nodded her head.

"Looks like you two get along well.", laughed Jiru. But a second later she became very quiet with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Do you think that maybe finding that hair-piece and finding Hona is in any way connected?", she asked.

"How so?", asked Kita lazily as she started playing with Hona.

"Well, don't you think that it's a bit weird that once you put on this...this foreign object a cat suddenly jumps you? I mean what if this is some kind of device that attracts animals? I don't know why but it just seems that way."

"Yeah right, Jiru." Kita started sarcastically. "C'mon! You know that kinda stuff don't happen in this reality. Though I have to admit it was pretty weird when Hona came to me."

"It does too work, Kita." Jiru forced herself not to cry when said her next lines. "Remember about seven years ago when I did that weird magic thing with my hands and remember when you lifted those two bad guys as if they were nothing?" (I don't know why she cries, she's just sensitive I guess.)

Kita was shocked at hearing this. "You remember that Jiru?, she asked quietly. I only denied it being true so you wouldn't recall it and get sad, plus it does seem pretty incredible. Are you sure that it's not in our minds our anything?"

Jiru shook her head. "It's not." She knew Kita was just trying to protect her but she had to face these fears herself. "See just this evening I woke up and found this weird cloth thing," she pointed to the pink shawl/kesa she was wearing, "I chanted one of these spells from my books and then it started to glow."

Kita was about to give a reasonable explanation of why that could have happened. Finding none she sighed in defeat. Jiru was about to comfort her when she heard a knock on their front door. "Who could that be at this ungodly hour of night?", she asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kita replied. "But since you were the first to ask why don't you open it."

"Alright." As Jiru walked towards the door she couldn't help but feel abit tense. Anybody would feel tense, actually, if an unexpected visitor came to your house in the middle of the night. But...this was something different. This was more of a feeling of foreboding and danger. Jiru didn't really want to open the door but she did it anyway lest Kita think her a coward.

She opened the door to find a handsome young man, blonde hair pulled back with blue eyes; holding up box of chocolates. (!) Jiru's sense of danger increased as his smile faltered into a small frown, he quickly regained it however. 'What's this guy's problem?', she thought as she slammed the door in his face.

Normally Jiru won't slam doors in people's faces. (she's too nice for that) But this was something different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but this wasn't an ordinary person."Hey Jiru, who was that?" Kita asked confused as to why Jiru had just slammed the door.

"Oh, just some guy with a box of chocolates in his hand. No big deal.", Jiru replied. 'Can Kita not feel this danger surrounding this place?', she thought to herself.

"What?!" Kita jumped up and blocked Jiru's path with a crazy look in her eyes. "You mean to tell me that you left some guy out there in the middle of the night with a box of chocolates?! What are you nuts?. This time Kita was now in her own scolding mode. "The number one rule for females is to Never Turn Down A Man With Chocolates No Matter How Creepy He Is, Because Then Afterwards You Can Kick His Butt And Keep Them For Yourself!!" Kita was a little too excited.

It was quite obvious that Kita was lost in her own little world and that she felt nothing out of the ordinary. "It just didn't feel right." Jiru replied. "Besides what kind of man goes to people's houses, at night, with a box of chocolates in his hands?" She felt that it was absolutely necessary to analyze every aspect of this awkward situation. "For all we know he could've poisoned the chocolates and then once we have eaten them we would die or something like that."

"Ah! You worry too much Jiru. Ya gotta start taking risks and stuff." Kita ran to the front door despite the cries of warning coming from behind her. But when she opened it nobody was there. "Ah man! Jiru you scared him off " Kita looked over her shoulder to where Jiru was standing. For some reason she seemed frozen stiff from her anxiety. " Jiru?", Kita asked concerned for her dear friend. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly Jiru looked up toward's the ceiling. "We have to get out of here Kita...right now!!"

------------------------------

Lord Briko (the fake one) was playing his plan out in his his head as he walked up to Kita's home (guess he followed her) with a "special" box of chocolates in his right hand. With a quick check-up of how he looked, he put on his best smile and knocked on the door.

As the door opened his smile faltered. Standing in front of him was not the strong red-haired beauty he planned to kidnap and marry. But another woman with dark green hair, of equal beauty, and with a whole lot of spiritual energy.

'I didn't know she had a sister?!', he thought to himself. He also noticed that surrounding this girl was bright white aura that would be really hard for him to cross (he's week against white magic). But before he knew it the girl had slammed the door in his face.

The fake Briko, realized that this brilliant plan had gone down the drain once he saw that "other" girl. 'If I wish to succeed in this conquest.', he thought, 'then I must bring some powerful reinforcements. With that last thought he disappeared back into his Universe, right before Kita opened the door in search of a mysterious, so it seemed, admirer.

**Jillybean01: **I could have wrote more to this if I wanted to but my fingers are pretty cramped. I will just put it in the next chapter.

**Kita: **Why did you make me boy crazy?! You should very well know that I am an independent female!!

**Jiru: **And you should also know that I am not a paranoid freak!

**Chichiri:** And you should know that I like fish, no da!!

**Jillybean01: **Chichiri, we already know that.

**Chichiri: **I just feel a little left out, no da. /turns chibi and hugs himself./


	7. Chapter 7

**Jillybean01:** Hello, Hello, Hello, there! I'm back after a somewhat decent weekend at my father's.

**Kita: **I bet it sucked.

**Jillybean01: **sigh/... I wasn't that bad...

**Jiru: **Well what did you do?

**Jillybean01: **absolutely nothing. Oh and thanks for the wonderful reviews **AngelWingsRinoa77!** You know I'm loving you right now, right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with Fushigi Yugi, including Chichiri and Tasuki. I do, however, own Jiru, Kita, Briko, Tenielle, and an unknown character that will soon appear in the future.** (I wonder who it is?)

**Chapter 7**

Kita started pacing around the kitchen. She was in a somewhat foul mood. "What do you mean we have to get out of here?!"

"What I mean is that we have to get out of here, out of this house!", cried Jiru. "We are not safe anymore!"

Kita looked at Jiru as if she were insane. "What are you talking about? We are fine!" She was starting to feel a little uneasy. This wasn't like Jiru to freak out on her like this.

"Don't tell me you didn't sense anything from that guy!, exclaimed Jiru who couldn't believe what Kita was telling her.

Kita started knocking on Jiru's head. "Note to Jiru up there. If you remember clearly I didn't even see that guy. So I wouldn't really know what to sense."

Jiru started to calm down. "Now is not the time for arguing Kita." She was about to say something else when they heard a loud banging noise on their door. They both looked at the door in fear. "Darn, they came sooner than I expected them to.", Jiru said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to rid herself of an awful headache.

Kita had no idea what was going on but she was smart enough to finally figure out that they were not exactly in a comfortable situation. She heard Jiru mutter something as she saw a white light surround the house through a window, thinking back on that day a long time ago when Jiru had cast that protective barrier. "Jiru", she started. "How...?"

"No time to explain now." Jiru replied. "We still have to find a way out of this. Just then the house started to shake violently, causing book cases and shelves to fall. The girls lost their balance and fell to the floor. Kita seemed to be fine but Jiru landed on something sharp and gasped as her arm was bleeding...not the normal red color one usually sees when cut, but a silvery-whitish color.

Seeing that this was not a good time to be distracted by the color of her blood she turned around to see if Kita was alright, hiding her bleeding arm beneath her shawl/kesa. "Are you alright Kita?"

Kita looked up at Jiru "Yeah, I think I will live. How about you?" "Just a little scratch." Jiru replied. Kita didn't believe what Jiru was telling her. But before she could say anything Jiru grabbed her arm and ran upstairs to where her spell books were.

Jiru was quickly disappointed when she found out that a really big shelf was blocking their path. Kita, however, noticed something glowing up her arms.

She looked down in silent amazement as the bracelets that she had been wearing since she was 13, started to expand up her arms. Immediately she got an idea and lightly pushed Jiru aside.She walked up to the over-sized shelf and, surprisingly, lifted it over her head. 'Wow. More super strength!', she thought. She didn't know what to do with the shelf so she just tossed it downstairs.

Jiru quickly thanked Kita with a nod of her head and opened the door which led to her books. She ran to her bed and reached under, but to her dismay they weren't there. 'The earthquake must have moved them around.', she thought. Jiru didn't think they would help anyway because she had all her spells memorized and there was nothing that dealt with problems like this. She slumped down in defeat.

Kita observing all what was happening realized that something was wrong. "Too bad we can't just teleport outta here." She was just joking for some comic relief but Jiru looked up at her with a sparkle in her eyes. "Hey. Is there something in your eye, Jiru?"

Jiru ignored her as she did infact remember a teleportation spell. But where it led to she had no idea. She beckoned for Kita to come near her. Kita seemed a bit confused but came anyway.

Once Kita was near her she latched onto her hand. "Kita it just so happens that I may know of a transportation spell. I don't know where it goes though, seeing as it has never worked before. I have a feeling it might work now."

"I don't care if it takes us to Canada," Kita replied. "Just as long as it takes us far away from this place." Kita was all about survival now and didn't really care if it took her away from her beloved home.

Jiru seemed relieved. "Good. Okay in order to cast this spell I would have to drop my defense barrier around this house. Now listen closely Kita." Kita edged closer to Jiru so she could hear better. "This is where you come in. Sinch that barrier will soon be gone there are going to be many intruders in this house. Since you are the strongest you will have defend the both of us with your fists, because my concentration might break if I get hit, alright?"

"Alright." Kita replied seriously as she stood her guard. Seeing that Kita was prepared Jiru closed her eyes and had just dropped the barrier as she started muttering the spell incoherently. A white light/aura glowing around her. But something peculiar happened: As the white light surrounded Jiru it turned a strand of her hair white. Most of her energy was being used so it must've strained her.(Think of Rogue from the X-men movie...don't own.)

Kita stood alert as she heard all the windows in the house being shattered. She faced herself to the doorway as she heard a series of heavy foot steps coming up the stairs. She smirked. "Bring it on!"

The door opened to reveal about a dozen strong armed men wearing black faceless masks. When they saw Kita they started charging at her but with a swift kick to a side here and with a tough punch to a face there, she knocked them down pretty easily. But there was just one problem...they just kept multiplying. There was now an unlimited amount of goons against her.

She noticed a big guy run towards Jiru with a sword. She leapt over there with a sharp kick to his head, but not before he cut her leg with his sword. They fell at to the ground at the same time, Kita with a deep wound on her shin, and the other knocked out cold.

Despite the pain and exhaustion, Kita kept fighting. 'I can't not let Jiru down!', she screamed in her head. 'If I stop now, then we will never get a chance of getting here outa here alive and it will be all my fault!'

Jiru opened her eyes as she felt that her portal was ready. She turned around to see Kita fighting for her life. Jiru couldn't reflect on it too much or help her dear friend because all of her energy had been depleted, so she did call out to her instead. "Kita the portal is ready!"

Kita acknowledged Jiru with a nod of her head. She didn't look over, though, because she didn't want to get distracted. With a sharp punch to someone's jaw she started started running towards Jiru. Out of no where two muscle-clad men grabbed her arms. "Let me go!" Kita screamed but she couldn't struggled since she was too weak, as she was being dragged away.

Jiru felt something pull her backwards as she was being sucked back toward the white light. "Kita!", she screamed.

"Don't worry Jiru!" Kita called back. "We will see each other again soon." With that Kita was knocked unconscious as Jiru disapeared into the portal also knocking her unconscious from the sheer force of it.

**Jillybean01:** Hmmm. I wonder what's in store for our dear characters. Don't worry Chichiri and Tasuki will be in the next chapter. I was going to put them in this chapter but then I thought it might've ended up a bit too long. Plus I kinda like cliffhangers. It adds to the suspense.

**Chichiri:** Are you sure I will be in the next chapter, no da?

**Jillybean01: **Posilutely abstively my dear friend.

**Chichiri: **I feel so special, no da!.../Tasuki is busy sleeping in a corner/

**Jiru & Kita:** Hey what about us?!

**Jillybean01/**being indifferent/...What about you?... /receives some glares/... Oops. gotta go!

Till next time everybody...!


	8. Chapter 8

**Jillybean01: **Hiya there and Happy Halloween!!!... / hops up and down wearing a cat costume/

**Kita: **/ashamed/... My gosh! I can't be seen around you anymore. Where are the police when you need them?!

**Jiru: **Well I think she looks cute!... / also dressed up as a cat /...

**Tasuki & Chiciri: **/ walk in at same time...takes one look at Jiru and Jillybean01. Tasuki turns around and leaves while Chichiri stays./

**Chichiri: **Look! I can be a kitty too, no da!.../poofs himself into a kitten/

**Jillybean01:** Alright then...On to the Disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything related to Fushigi Yugi in any way. And I do not own Halloween either...that belongs to the children.**

**Chapter 8**

Tasuki was getting sick of traveling. For him it was just taking too long. Often he had caught himself wondering why Chichiri hadn't just teleported them both to Tai-yun-jun's palace, but refrained from speaking it out loud so as he would not offend the monk.

About five minutes had passed with him squirming in the saddle of his horse. The horse got angry and bit him as he yelped out loud. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Chiri?"

Chichiri stopped and looked back. "Yes, no da?"

"Isn't it possible for you to, kinda, maybe teleport two people across far distances?" Tasuki was gradually working his up way to his plan, hoping Chichiri would catch on...failing horribly.

"Well, I guess I can, no da" , Chichiri replied.

Tasuki started to get very frustrated as a vein popped out on his forehead. "Then why didn't you do that before?!"

Chichiri just shrugged. "Well I thought it would be better to have a more scenic route, no da. Plus you didn't seem to mind. Considering that for the whole trip you didn't say anything."

"Well, now that you can plainly see that I have a problem with it", Tasuki started trying not to sound too angry (notice that I said 'too'). "Why don't you just teleport us there now?"

Chichiri smiled at Tasuki. "Great idea, no da." He started to stretch out his arms. " I was getting a bit tired anyway." Before Tasuki could reply, Chichiri held out his straw hat...thing. (is it called a kasa?), pulled it over Tasuki and himself and with a poof they disappeared, leaving the horses behind.

Chichiri and Tasuki arrived only to find Tai-yun-jun right in front of them. Tasuki was about to say something really offensive to her but with a stern look from her, he stopped short sulking to the ground.

Tai-yun-jun ignored Tasuki's reaction. "Ah! you two have come here just in time!", she exclaimed. The two former celestial warriors stared at her in confusion.

Chichiri was the first to respond. "Were...were you expecting us, no da?"

Tai-yun-jun sincerely looked at him. "why actually...yes. And not a moment too soon." As soon as she said this a round white circle appeared over their heads.

Chichiri looked up in shock as he subconsciously held out his arms as if to catch something. Tasuki just looked up in amazement and...was that a mixture of fear?

Tai-yun-jun's smile immediately turned into a confused frown as she only saw Jiru come out of the portal.

Jiru hovered in suspended animation, the white light emanating from her body. As the light faded she started to fall back to the ground. Luckily for her Chichiri had his arms out and caught her.

Chichiri looked at Jiru with a mixture of surprise, concern, and amazement as he somehow realized that this girl, the one who was sleeping or unconscious (doesn't matter which one) in his arms was that powerful source of energy that he had been feeling for the past few days. He looked at Tasuki, who was just as confused as he was. Then looked at Tai-yun-jun in even more confusion. "Daaaa?". (That was all he could say).

"I will tell you in due time Chichiri.", she replied. "But first you two must take her to that bedroom over there," pointing to a door to the far east corner of the building, "and let her rest. In the meantime I have something very important to look over."

"But why do we have to do that", whined Tasuki. "I mean that kinda stuff is for girls, I don't wanna tuck her in to sleep no matter how important she may be!"

Tai-yun-jun glared at Tasuki. "Just do what I tell you, mortal!!" She made her way to her secret chambers with a certain red-headed girl on her mind.

Chichiri had already started walking toward the room with Jiru still in his arms. 'She's so light, no da', he thought. Then added after feeling her head. 'And she's so warm, no da!'

"Tasuki!" Chichiri called in alarm. Tasuki stood straight on hearing his name being called sharply. "Go get some blankets and some water, she has a fever!" (he isn't saying 'no da' now because he's being serious.)

Tasuki made his way out but found himself turning back. "I don't know where she keeps the extra blankets!"

"Find Lai-Lai. She will help you, no da." "Right!" Tasuki headed off in a random direction. 'Now where is Lai-Lai.' (The little person who always hangs out with Tai-yun-jun.)

Chichiri set Jiru down on the bed. He knew that until Tasuki came with the extra blankets that she would have to sweat out her fever. There was nothing around the room to cover her so he pulled her closed to his body. Though his intentions were entirely innocent in wanting to help her, he couldn't help but blush a little.(through his mask of course...he never takes off that thing).

Jiru's fever cooled down a little as he set her back down on the bed and looked at her for the first time. 'Wow! Her hair is unusually bright, no da.', he thought then he noticed what she was wearing. 'And it looks like she has a kesa such as mine...though she's wearing it the wrong way, no da.'

Just Tasuki came in with a bunch of blankets and tossed them on Jiru, who was now burried in fabric. "Tasuki!" Chichiri cried. "Is that anyway to treat a...er...guest, no da?"

"Hey it took me forever to find these blankets and I couldn't find Lai-Lai anywhere", Tasuki replied. While Tasuki and Chichiri wer busy arguing, Jiru woke up.

'Man what happened?', she thought. She then realized that she was covered with blankets. Only, she didn't think it was blankets, she thought it was dirt. She thought she was being burried alive! 'I'm too young to be burried alive!' Jiru screamed in her head as she started flailing her arms around trying to free herself.

Chichiri and Tasuki stopped what they were doing and looked at the pile of blankets in fear. Tasuki looked at Chichiri. "Why don't you check it out, Chichiri?" Chichiri looked at Tasuki as if he were crazy. "Why me, no da?!"

"This stuff seems to be more in your department." Replied Tasuki, then added. "Plus if I were to check it out I'd shake her to death." Chichiri sighed as he hesitantly made his way to the thrashing pile of blankets and started taking them off one by one as if something were about to jump out at him.

Jiru froze as the load was getting lighter on her. But then thinking that they were going to cremate her instead she started flailing both her arms and legs violently.

Chichiri was on the last blanket, but on noticing that the tension was getting greater and that the girl was getting viscious he called on Tasuki. "She's getting really wild over here, no da!" He was now very frightened. "Maybe you should come over here!"

"Oh for Suzaku's sake Chichiri!" Tasuki marched over to the bed, shoved Chichiri out of the way and lifted up the last blanket. "See, there's nothing to worry about..." He froze in pain as Jiru's leg came out and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Tasuki whimpered and crouched to the floor as Chichiri looked on in horror.

Jiru froze as her leg came in contact with a solid object.(guess her fever's gone). With her eyes still closed(?) Jiru decided to make a run for it, but instead of running she bumped into Chichiri, who gently grabbed her shoulders so she wouldn't move. "Calm down, you're among friends, no da."

'Who says no da?', she thought as she opened her eyes to reveal the blue-haired monk. "Hey can you keep it down a little?", she asked as she put her hands to her head. " I have a really bad headache right now." She closed her eyes and leaned on Chichiri, falling asleep.

'This is going to be a long day.' Chichiri thought as he placed Jiru back on the bed. He looked sympathetically at his fallen friend on the floor. It seemed the blow had knocked Tasuki out cold. He shook his head sadly. "That is going to hurt in the morning, no da,"

**Jillybean01:** Wow that was kinda long.

**Tasuki:.../**glares at what Jillybean01 did to him/...I hate you so much.

**Jillybean01: **You had it comin'...Don't forget to review folks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Jiru:../**glares/...Go on...say it!

**Jillybean01: **Do I have to?

**Jiru, Kita, Briko (real + fake), Tenielle, Chichiri, Tasuki and others: **Yessss!!!(no, da!)

**Jillybean01: **I am sorry that I forgot to mention that Chichiriwas supposed to notice a white streak in Jiru's hair...and I'm sorry that I licked all of your toothbrushes as well.

**The whole group: **What?!

**Jillybean01: **Ha ha! Psych! But I really am sorry about not mentioning that in the last chapter...On to the never ending disclaimer!!!

**Everybody out there:.../**sweat drops/...

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' you hear!!! Except for this mint that I'm eating.**

**Chapter 9**

Tai-yun-jun had locked herself in her innermost chamber. Her face held a mixture of fear and dispair as she made her way to her looking glass that would allow her to see anything.

"Kita," she said causing the surface of the glass to move in ripples as it revealed a small dungeon in a little uncommonly known kingdom of Shabang.(AN:../giggles./...).

Tai-yun-jun gasped in horror as she saw Kita's body being forcefully dragged away by Tenielle.

She looked knowingly at him. "It's just as I suspected. He who has fallen shall arise to take back his throne aided by one or more powerful beings." She was reciting but a small portion of the prophecy.

"Don't worry my child," she said with resolve. "We will get you back here. It is of the utmost importance that you two be together for your powers to be whole." With a wave of her hand Tai-yun-jun errased the looking glass and made her way out. "Let's just hope this plan works."

-----------------------

Kita woke up in what seemed to be a very, very soft bed. She sat up and stretched her arms out while yawning. She stopped in mid-yawn, however, when she realized that this wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room. Most of all...these weren't her clothes...

'What's the big idea?!", she thought. 'Before I was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Now I'm dressed up like Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With the Wind!' (red satin dress). 'One thing I know is that it better not have been a man...oooh if it was, then I'm going on a big killing spree!'

Kita looked around her surroundings and noticed that everything seemed so ancient. "Either they took me too some weird Chinese Auction, or into the past. I don't know which.", she stated.

She then remembered what had happened to her and Jiru, hoping that her dear friend was alright and in a safer place. She remembered that when Jiru made that weird portal she noticed that a strand of her hair had turned white, as if she couldn't take the strain anymore. Kita gave a thoughtful look. 'That was really weird.' she thought.

She also recalled being ganged up upon by some uber big thugs who had knocked her out. Supposedly this was the place they had taken her. 'Man, I gotta get outta here.'

While looking for a way out to escape Kita noticed her old clothes folded nicely in a corner. Upon closer inspection she found out that the hood of her sweater was jumping up a little.

Cautiously Kita lifted the hood and a small furry object jumped out at her. "Ah! Get it off!" She whispered, so as not to attract attention. "Get it off!"

"Meow!" Kita stopped short. "Hona?", she whispered. Hona jumped off of Kita's face. "Meow."

"Oh Hona. I am so glad to see you. I thought that I'd never see you again!" Kita hugged Hona tightly...a little too tightly, however, as Hona's eyes started to pop out. The door handle started to rattle, signifying that someone was entering the room.

"Quick. Hide." Kita shoved Hona back in her hood. The door opened to reveal (evil) Lord Briko who walked with the air of one who just smoked a cuban cigar. 'Who does this guy think he is?', she thought.

"Ah! I see that you have awoken!".(evil) Briko exclaimed "We are going to have so much fun together."

Kita wasn't sure if she heard right as she rose an eyebrow. "We?", she asked. "What do you mean, we?" (evil) Briko scrunched his face and pouted.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't figured it out yet?" He walked closer to her. "You, my dear, are going to be my lovely bride!"

Kita looked at him in disgust and disbelief as she opened her mouth and dropped her jaw. If she had opened her mouth any wider it would have touched the ground. Sure, she thought him mildly attractive but she wouldn't dare marry a man she just met. More so a man who had just ruined her life!

"Don't act so surprised, love.", (evil) Briko said. "You will soon get over it."

Kita was getting mad now. 'How dare he walk all over me like this?!' Acting all smooth-like she calmly replied. "Oh? And just how are you goin' to get me to marry you?" (evil) Briko held up a box of chocolates. "Why, with these of course!"

Kita looked at the box of chocolates as it sunk it. "Say, your not the man who was just at my house before, are ya?"

"Smart and beautiful!" (evil) Briko exclaimed. "You know if it hadn't been for your sister getting in the way then it may have saved you the pain." He motioned to the scars on her arms and legs.

"She's not my sister." "Oh? Well then..."

(evil) Briko was answered through pain as Kita kicked him swiftly between his legs. She ran out the door as (evil) Briko doubled-over and fell to the floor.(that's a popular spot to kick now a days...huh?).

She didn't make it far from the door as two big muscled-clad men grabbed both of her arms and stopped her while Tenielle slowly walked from around the corner towards her. Now matter how hard Kita struggled she just couldn't make herself free. "I wouldn't stuggle if I were you Kita. You wouldn't want one of these guys to accidentally rip your arm off would you?"

"What do you want?!", she screamed as they dragged her back to the room. Tenielle looked at her in mock surprise. "Why, Kita, I thought Briko had already went through that...You see, we want you." (How does he know her name you ask?...magic.)

Tenielle looked thoughtfully at Kita. "You know you two have every right to be each other's sister. Considering that you two have the same mother...but not the same father. You too still look exactly alike."

"What are you talking about? We have no mother!" Kita shouted at him. Then added hesistantly, "You are not our father are you...if we actually are sisters?" Deep down she kinda knew he was right. She and Jiru were too much alike to be friends.

Tenielle looked at her with disgust. "Oh dear god no! She wouldn't accept me then at that moment. Instead she found...others." He added with hatred.

"Wait! How do you know our mother, is she still alive?" She asked.

"Oh we go way back," he said "After my father's Kingdom fell apart we became close friends, but then she dumped me. Now that I have found the prophecy, I will get back at her." Then added. "You should know that she is still alive...I mean she has been watching over you two for atleast twenty years."

"You mean she's in this world?" Then added. "I don't believe a word you say!" Kita started to struggle some more as her bracelets expanded up her arms. She tossed the two men over her shoulder as she made her way to punch Tenielle's face.

"And I thought we were going to be such good friends." Tenielle calmly replied as he lazily lifted up his hand, palm facing Kita, as a bright flash came out momentarily putting her in a daze. She was so caught off guard that the hair-clip she was wearing got loose and fell to the floor near Hona, who was looking up in fear.

"Now!" Tenielle shouted. The two goons came back and grabbed Kita's arms while a limping (evil) Briko walked up to her with the box of deadly chocolates. He took one out and shoved it in Kita's mouth while she screamed.

Kita's body started to twitch uncontrollably as she tried to fight off the drug. But it was just too strong for her. She stood still as her eyes rolled up inside her head. "It worked!", exclaimed an ecstatic (evil) Briko. (guess he got over the pain). "This is your moment so don't waste it." Tenielle said to him.

"Alrighty then!" (evil) Briko stood straight as he faced Kita and gave his instructions. (hynotized people need instructions) "You, Kita are to be my bride...and you shall love me. If anyone were to come between us they shall be killed by your hands, especially if it is your green-haired sister."

Kita's mind was screaming. It stopped when the drug took it's whole effect. Her eyes returned to their normal green. "Y-Yes my love. I will do anything for us to to be together forever." Tenielle and (evil) Briko smirked as she walked up to him (she walked up to Briko not Tenielle) as he held out his arms. She then did the most terrible thing that she had done in her life...She kissed him(!) passionately.(a little too passionately actually, she bit his lip in the process.)

Hona was shocked at what had just happened. Seeing that the door was open she grabbed Kita's hair-piece in her mouth and ran out unnoticed.

**Jillybean01: **If you are confused about the Briko situation, um, they are both the same person...except one is evil.

**Kita: **./glares/...You turned me into a slut!!

**Jillybean01: **You had it comin'


	10. Chapter 10

**Jillybean01: **Wow this is the first time that I have updated that's not the day after my last post.

**Kita: **Come on, get on the ball!

**Jiru: **What ball?

**Kita: **...///sweatdrops///...Nevermind.

**Chichiri: **I'm hugry, no da!

**Jillybean01: **Oh go and eat some fish...Hey where's Tasuki?

**Chichiri: **Ummm...sleeping, no da? ...///Turns around to find Tasuki on the floor. He was kicked again...///

**Jillybean01: **Poor Tasuki...Oh well! On to the neverending, must always be here, boring of a Disclaimer!!!!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill as well as I do...I don't own these Fushigi Yugi guys...yup.**

**Chapter 10**

Jiru woke up with a start. She had bean having a nightmare about Kita. She dreamed that Kita had been bound and dragged against her will and something was forced in her mouth while she screamed. She didn't know what it was but it oddly took the shape and form of...chocolate?

"Kita", she whispered. "Where did you go?"

Jiru sat up and looked over to see two men sleeping nearby. The one with the blue hair she remembered. But the other one with the red hair and fangs lying on the floor, she didn't recall.

'I have to get out of here', she thought, 'no matter how friendly these people are.' She stood up and quietly tip-toed to the bedroom door so as to not wake the sleeping figures, and went out.

Chichiri, however, was not asleep. He was watching Jiru through his mask. When she woke up without questioning him, he assumed she thought that he was sleeping. (Darn, Chichiri and his mask of unreadable expressions!)

'I'd better follow her and make sure she's alright, no da.' Chichiri knew that she would be safe in Tai-yun-jun's palace seeing as it had protection barriers galore but he followed anyway.

Jiru had no idea where she was going, she was just following her instincts actually, as she made her way around too many corners to count.

Shortly after she started walking off she felt a strange but eerily familiar presence behind her. 'Is there someone or something following me?', she asked herself. She turned around.

Chichiri was caught off-guard when she looked back. Before she could see him, he jumped up, turned chibi, and hid behind a large statue in a panic.

Jiru shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Glad that she was walking on Chichiri turned back to normal size and let out a big breather. "Whew! That was close! She has the senses of an animal, no da!"

Somehow Jiru found her way outside and found Tai-yun-jun sitting near a pond, as if waiting for her. Though to Jiru it just seemed that an elderly lady was just taking a rest. Chichiri found himself a big tree as he made a dive towards it. Hoping that he wasn't being noticed. 'I just wanted to make sure she was safe, no da! Not spy on her!' Chichiri sweatdropped and sighed in disappointment at his curiosity. He stood alert when Tai-yun-jun started to speak.

"After all these years, Jiru, we finally meet again." Jiru looked at Tai-yun-jun in confusion. "Excuse me? Not meaning to be rude or anything but do we know each other? How do you know my name? Where am I, why am I here and more importantly, why isn't Kita here?" Jiru couldn't control herself as she had too many questions. (Chichiri was actually asking himself the same questions, so it's all cool.)

Tai-yun-jun looked at Jiru seriously. "Your curiosity has an undying passion Jiru, but now is not the time to answer them. I just wanted to see how much you grew since the last time I saw you." Then added with a smile. "Well it seems that we are not alone in wanting truth and safety."

Jiru looked even more confused than ever. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Were alone."

"Didn't you sense someone following you before?", Tai-yun-jun replied. "You can come out now Chichiri, there's nothing to worry about."

Chichiri popped out from behind the tree with a sheepish grin on his mask as he bowed before her. "I apologize for my intrusion, no da." He hid his anxiety very well...or did he? "I didn't mean to spy on you two. I was checking to make sure...da?" He paused as he didn't know Jiru's name.

"It's Jiru." Jiru answered shocked at having seen a grown man hiding behing a tree.

Chichiri acknowledged her and nodded. "Thank you, no da. Yes I was checking to make sure Jiru was alright because before she had a bad fever, no da. I didn't mean to interfere with..."

Tai-yun-jun cut him off with a (magical?...not really) wave of her hand. "There is no need for you to explain Chichiri. You have every right to be worried about her. I mean, she did come out of thin air right? So it's completely natural to be concerned." 'This is good', she thought, 'He's taking care or her already, her new guardian.'

Jiru was not used to this. She blushed at hearing that for the first time in her life someone, besides Kita, had been worried about her. Tai-yun-jun looked from the blushing Jiru to the somewhat nervous Chichiri. "Look, you two seem tired, so I will let you go and rest. You will need it for the day ahead of you."

Chichiri and Jiru went back to their respected rooms without speaking. The former with a thoughtful expression. The latter completely wiped out. (So you can see why nothing was said). But every now and then they would sneak glances at each other.

----------------------------

_"So...you come here often?...Chichiri is it?"_

_He nodded for his name. "Occasionally, no da.", he replied. "But it's usually when something important comes up, no da." They were both walking together in a...field of roses?! (_holy crap!_) Jiru was talking about Tai-yun-jun's place not the rose field...that was natural._

_Jiru looked at him all confused-like. "What could be so important?" Chichiri looked down at her very thoughtfully and in, you guessed it, more confusion. This time thought his mask was off. He didn't seem to notice or mind though, neither did Jiru._

_"Well," he said scratching his head. "I suppose that would be you, no da."_

_Jiru couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! What could I possibly do that would be so important. I usually mess things up!"_

_Chichiri put his finger to his chin. "Hm, I don't know, no da." He smiled at her as he thought up something wonderful, giving Jiru the victory (or peace) sign with his fingers. "Well you would have to be important for Tai-yun-jun to like you so much, no da!" Then added more seriously. "Plus you were covered in that white holy light when you popped up here, no da."_

_Now it was Jiru's time to look thoughtful and even more confuzzled. "Really? I don't remember that."_

_"So have you had that white streak in your hair for long, no da?"_

_Jiru looked up. "What? What are you talking about? My hair is fine."_

_'It's just as I thought', Chichiri said to himself. He decided he would switch the subject. "Race you to the end of this rose field, no da!" With that said he turned chibi and started hopping through the flowers. _

_"Hey wait up!" Jiru shouted forgetting all about her hair, as she too turned chibi and hopped after chibi Chichiri._

**Jillybean01:** O.o. okaaay...that was special.

**Jiru:.///**still chibi///...I like roses, but wouldn't they have thorns. Ouch!...///trips in a pile of thorns./// I spoke too soon.

**Chichiri: **.///still chibi as he runs to Jiru///...I shall save you, no da! Daaa!!...///falls and trips over Jiru.///... I tried, no da. ..///sniffles///...

**Jiru:** ../// barely alive ///...

**Jillybean01: **Oh and I apologize if this story is taking a slow turn. I just want all of the characters to be properly introduced to each other. Plus I like detail, so if it gets boring please tell me and I will do what I can!


	11. Chapter 11

**Jillybean01:** Sorry guys it looks like I might have to update maybe at least once every couple weeks or so. I got school now and I need to study if I wants to gets good grades.../..sigh.../

**Kita: **Ah..screw school!

**Jillybean01:.../..**gasp../ You can't possibly mean that Kita!

**Jiru: **Oh I think she does...

**Chichiri:** What is school, no da?

**Tasuki: **Well it doesn't sound like food so...

**Jillybean01: **Ah! screw this!

**Kita: **See I told you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by the lovely Yuu Watase. Me no own Chichiri or Tasuki (sigh). Me do howevers owns Jiru and Kita and some other characters that I am too lazy to mention...swing away!**

**Chapter 11**

Jiru woke up with a start. 'Man that was one heck of a dream!', she thought. She then remembered what the dream-Chichiri had asked her. "_So have you had that white streak in your hair for long, no da?"_ Jiru had no idea what he was talking about but grasped some strands of her hair and examined them.

Nope, no white here., she said "Though there is some weird scriggly stuff in it, nope no..."Jiru didn't finish her sentence as she saw some whiteness."No this can't be right", her voice gradually increasing in volume. She found a mirror and walked up to it. "OH MY GOD...NO!" She screamed.

What Jiru saw in her reflection was indeed a white streak in her hair. She started to pace frantically but she tripped on something...more like someone, actually. It turned out that Tasuki was still sleeping (or knocked out...which ever works best.) from earlier.

Chichiri woke up from his own bed. "What a strange dream, no da." Then he heard a girlish scream. "I don't know why I know this but...Jiru finally checked her hair out, no da." He got up and walked out of the room. "Tai-yun-jun will soon shed a light on this and everything will be all right, no da." He didn't really believe what he told himself but it worked for the moment.

"What do you mean it's not going to be all right?!" cried Tasuki.

Chichiri, Jiru, and Tasuki, who had been glaring at Jiru earlier, were all assembled at Tai-yun-jun's meeting room...thing.

"What I mean Tasuki", said a rather irritated Tai-yun-jun. "is that it's not all right anymore! If Kita had been here everything would be fine but she's not, so get used to it."

Jiru looked up at hearing Kita's name. Chichiri spoke up. "If you don't mind my asking, who is this Kita, no da?"

Jiru opened her mouth to reply. "She's my..." But Tai-yun-jun had cut her off. "Kita is Jiru's sister, Chichiri." Chichiri nodded in understanding while Jiru looked sharply up at her and shook her head. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but she is not my sister. We are merely best friends who seem to have many things in common."

Tai-yun-jun sighed. She knew this was going to happen. "No my dear. It is you who is sadly mistaken. You see Kita _is_ your sister and _I_ am your mother."

She paused letting it all sink in. These were the reactions that she she recieved: Chichiri was shocked by ALL means. His mouth (on his mask of course) was opened so wide that one could shove a jelly-filled donut in it. (AN: I don't know how a jelly-filled donut could fit through a mask, but it works.)

Tasuki gave Tai-yun-jun a look of utter disgust. Wondering what kind of person/creature would want to have babies with her.

And Jiru, well, Jiru was pretty shocked, to say the least, but couldn't quite believe what she had heard. "That's impossible.", she said. "If you are my mother and if Kita really is my sister...then prove it." Though she didn't really know how it could be proved except through a genetic test but the era they were in seemed too ancient for that kind of stuff.

"Would you like to go back in time and see me give birth?" Tai-yun-jun replied. (AN: The Miracle of Life! )

For some reason Jiru did not doubt Tai-yun-jun's power anymore as she declined. "Ugh...no I think it's all right now, thanks anyway."

Chichir cut in. "Well, who is the father, no da?" Chichiri was way too caught up in this...(it's just like a soap opera!) Tai-yun-jun looked at Chichiri. "That's a good question Chichiri." Chichiri gave her a winning smile.

"Let's see...about twenty years ago a prophecy came up, in which it stated that in twenty years a great evil power shall return and take over the entire Universe unless two select godly Beings were to be reincarnated. Then they shall save all mankind. (just a brief description of the Prophecy.) I figured that it might have to deal with me. That I would have to give birth to these two beings.

"You see, around the dawn of time, before the Four Gods, there were three Ultimate Beings who ruled this universe together. One was Kitara who could communicate with animals and use her strength for just about anything. The other one was Jirune who could heal endangered souls, she also had many forms of communication. She would touch something or someone and could instinctively know how they would feel. The third Being was myself. We all were actually sisters."

"Some evil force came and those two sacrificed themselves to keep the peace against an evil force. Leaving me to give birth to the nations and creating Suzaku and the other gods. But before Kitara and Jirune died they became engaged. Kitara fell in love with a wily bandit with red hair and fangs. Jirune fell in love with a blue-haired monk with magical casting spells. When they died these warriors were distraught. Together they mourned and they came to me to be reborn at a later time period. I agreed. They sealed a pact and killed each other by their own hands."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait just a minute hear!", cried Tasuki, letting his mind speak, which was really not a good thing. "What I'm wonderin' is who would want to kiss you..let alone marry you! Jeez you're so old and ugly!..." Tasuki paused confused. "Chichiri is it just me or do those guys resemble us?"

Chichiri, who was just as perplexed, nodded. "This does sound unusual, no da.", he agreed. "But this would also explain the mysterious happenings going on. We may be the reincarnations of those engaged warriors, no da."

Tasuki shook his head. "Heck, I'm not marrying anyone. Plus, I can't be reincarnated because that guy fell in love and became a pansy...and I am no pansy" Chichiri just looked at him and shook his head.

Jiru shook her head as well and didn't say anything. 'That's not right.', she thought. 'How on earth could Kita and I be the reincarntations of ultimate beings. Then again if this lady is my mother then that would mean that we are sisters!...Weird. huh?'

Tai-yun-jun continued. "As I was saying. I transformed myself into a more younger younger version of myself. Since most of the people of this Universe knew what this "other" form looked like." (she liked to visit the villages and the people just knew who she was.) "So I thought it would be more convenient if I found a different universe. A universe where no one knew me."

"The universe where I was born." Jiru said calmly. Chichiri noticed how uneasy Jiru was despite her serene exterior, and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Normally he would just give a kind word to someone he had just met. But this...this was different it was like he knew her...hence the reincarnation connection.

Tai-yun-jun nodded. "My transformation was that of what I used to look like. Around the age of twenty with snow white hair. Once there I had to quickly make my move because I had exactly one year for this body to survive in this place."(it's the atmosphere...it kills).

"In other words." Replied Jiru "You had to find a mate."

"That's just like a woman for ya." Tasuki stated. "Always coming out and takin' what they want!" With a flip of Tai-yun-jun's had Tasuki was flung against the wall.

After glaring for a moment at Tasuki, she looked back at Jiru and nodded. "That's what we heavenly beings do. When we feel that we are endangered...we create more gods. Plus my blood was needed to give a rebirth to my sisters...they and now you are the only ones who can kill it off."

Jiru hesitated before speaking. "So does that mean we are the true essences of these past goddesses?"

"Oh no one is my child." Tai-yun-jun responded. "You are half-mortal, demi-goddesses. Though there may be times when you will get a flashback every now and then, which will allow you to experience your past life. The same goes with Chichiri and Tasuki here. They may be reincarnated as well but they are not the same, though they may look the same."

Jiru nodded, now thinking back on Chichiri's question. "So who is our father?"

"Well since there are no gods in your universe I had to find a random man with strong spiritual powers. Well I found him, we met and..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We don't want to get into any details here!" Jiru was practically freaking out. Tai-yun-jun looked up from her little reverie. "Hmm?.. Oh yeah...shortly after...you know what...," Tai-yun-jun was now twiddling her fingers. "he died. Which was to be expected because I needed his spirit energy to pass on to you girls even though I knew you were going to inherit some power. You two needed a little extra energy that's all."

Jiru looked down, ashamed at having been born by an unknown father and having him die for her and Kita's birth."

Tai-yun-jun tried to comfort her. "I know it sounds awful but it had to happen for the sake of saving all of the universes. This evil was spreading at a quick pace. I still feel bad for using him like that."

Jiru understood what she was told. "I know...it's just hard for me to grasp that's all."

Tai-yun-jun nodded. "Now during the nine months that I was pregnant I slept in the back room of a church in order to gain more energy for you two."(AN: Wow! inherited energy and given energy all at once?!...these chicks must be pretty darn powerful!) "I woke up right when I came in labor and gave birth to you two. I name you Jiru, after Jirune, and I named Kita after Kitara. My body died from the exhaustion and I left you and Kita with the care of the nuns who put you in a foster-home, while my spirit went back to this universe.Don't worry I didn't die completey...Goddesses can't die."

Jiru had always wondered why all of the nuns were gathered around her whenever she used to go to church. She stopped going because they kept freaking her out. She shuddered as she remembered them bowing down to her...and giving her fish...Why fish?!

"Is that clear now?" Tai-yun-jun looked around and saw that both Chichiri and Tasuki were asleep.

"Should I wake them..Tai...er..um...mother?"

"No, it's alright dear." Tai-yun-jun grabbed a hammer and banged it against a gong. Chichiri jumped up with a chibi start in the air. Tasuki grabbed his Harisen and was about to attack.

"W-What happened, no da?!" Tai-yun-jun glared at the two. "You fell asleep during my speech."

Tasuki was irritated. "Well if you hadn't talked for so long we wouldn't have slept! Wouldn't we Chichiri?" Chichiri didn't acknowledge him...he fell back to sleep. Tasuki started to shake the stuffing out of him. (that's right! he has stuffing). "Wake up you idiot!"

Chichiri woke up and yawned. "Daaa?" He immediately realized that he had just ben sleeping. "Oh! Daa! I am so sorry, no da. I just got so sleeeepy."

This was all ignored when Jiru asked Tai-yun-jun a rather serious question. "Just where exactly is Kita?"

Tai-yun-jun looked at Jiru gravely. "I am afraid my dear old friend, Tenielle has taken her. To his old kingdom of Shabang. (AN:../giggles./) Though it's not really his kingdom. I met him after his father's reign fell."

"If he is your friend..." started Jiru.

"Then why did he kidnap Kita, no da." Chichiri finished her sentence for her.

"Tai-yun-jun answered. "He's probably still mad that I refused to marry him and did not have his children."

"What?!" This coming from the whole group with a "no da?!" at the end.

"Oh yes..he used to be a good friend of mine but ever since he discovered the Prophecy he had it in his head that Kitara and Jirune would be reincarnated through him. That way he would use their powers for revenge of his lost kingdom." Tai-yun-jun looked down."That is where this evil originates from...greed, hate, and revenge. That is why we need the powers of the goddesses to stop it...I didn't want to have evil counter-parts running around so I left."

Jiru understood completely. "So now since he has Kita then that means he can use her ancient power to take over the Universe!"

"That is correct." Tai-yun-jun replied. "But there are two of you...One Light (Jiru) and One Dark (Kita)...this shall be the battle of the century." She noticed that Chichiri and Tasuki were getting distracted so she finished it off. "Now that you all know the story. I want you to go to Shabang and bring Kitara...I mean Kita back to the Light Side."

As they were sent off Jiru's mind was only on Kita. Entirely forgetting about the whole reincarnation deal, not so much as herself being reincarnated but forgetting about Chichiri and Tasuki as well who couldn't get it out of their heads.

-----------------------------------

**Jillybean01: **Oh wow! This is getting...fresh?

**Tasuki:** I will not be a reincarnated pansy and fall in love!

**Chichiri: **I don't know Tasuki. That doesn't sound too bad at the moment, no da...//starts to blush///...

**Jillybean01:** Oh you guys!

I am really sorry for the delayage. Like I said I have school so if it seems I forgot to mention anything, please feel free to tell me because I probably have really forgotten about it...it's been sooo long...//..sighs..//

Oh. And I apologize if this chapter may have seemed a bit rushed. I wanted to finish it quick.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jillybean01:** Oh god! I am soooooo sorry! I haven't updated in at least a year!!!! I was busy doing SAT's and PSSA's and getting my driver's license…sorry.

**Kita: **Those are nothing but letters to me. ///Turning head away/// you ditched us.

**Jillybean01:...**gets on knees Please forgive me! Jiru you can forgive me can't you?

**Jiru: **Sure?

**Chichiri:** ///Walks in/// What is going on, no da?

**Tasuki: **I think we came at a bad time….

**Jillybean01: **Yay!

**Kita//**grumbles and walks away///

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Yuu Watase. Chichiri or Tasuki (sigh). I do however own Jiru and Kita and some other characters that I am too lazy to mention.**

**Also I feel really bad about not writing I kinda almost forgot what I was writing about so please don't get upset with me if I make a mistake or something. If you have any comments just review. **

**You may be wondering why the Reincarnation thing with Chichiri and Tasuki didn't seem to make a large impact on them. Well it did and it didn't, they just have a lot on their minds considering that the recent events have happened to fast. **

**Chapter 12**

Jiru, Chichiri, and a grumbling Tasuki were on their way to the little unknown kingdom of Shabang. Only Chichiri knew where it was because…well, he wanders that's just what he does.

As they were walking towards the stables for the horses Jiru just realized that there were only two horses. "Hey where is the third horse?" she asked. "Don't I need to ride one too?"

Chichiri and Tasuki looked at each other as if mentally deciding who would tell her first. With a downcast look to the ground Chichiri approached the worry stricken girl while Tasuki gave his world famous fang grin. (Guess he won the battle?)

"You see, no da." Chichiri began. "There are only two horses here but even if there were three here it would seem that you wouldn't know how to ride one, no da." At this point he flinched as if she would strike him down.

"I see", Jiru reflected but then turned surprised. "But how did you know that I don't know how to ride horses?"

Chichiri looked relieved that the girl had no wish to harm him but after her second statement it was his turn to look surprised. "I-I don't know, no da. I just did, no da?"

As if his answer satisfied her she continued on toward the stables with Chichiri close behind her as they both thought along the lines of…'Must be that connection thing', as they blushed and turned their faces away from each other.

Now I bet you are all wondering where Tasuki was during this little conversation. Well he was already at the stables and he had already picked a horse. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Chichiri and Jiru he had picked the wrooooong one. This steed was of a black coat with a long white main with the personality of a bull who has just been flashed with a red cloth.

When they returned Tasuki was dumped in the river. "Why you mangy horse!", he shouted angrily as he brought out his Tessen. "You're gonna get it now!" Again, unfortunately for Tasuki the horse knew his sneaky plan and bit onto the Tessen, tugged it out of Tasuki's firey grip and flung it across the field. Tasuki, as you can very well imagine, was P'od, with a slight tint of panic as he ran to fetch his beloved Tessen.

Meanwhile, Chichiri and Jiru has just been watching this "show" with and amused yet shocked expression on their faces until Jiru tugged Chichiri's kesa. "So I guess we ride this one?" Gesturing toward the pure white horse with a gray mane.

"I believe we are, no da." Chichiri nodded understanding that they would be riding together because no one in their right mind would ride with an angry Tasuki and the wild horse with no name.

As Tasuki came back he refused to go near the horse. Chichiri walked up to him. "Come on, we have to hurry, no da. It's getting really late." He was speaking the truth. The air was starting to get a little muggier and duskier. (Is that even a word?).

"Do ye expect me to ride that-that Thing?!" Tasuki shouted and the horse snuffed or growled at him.

"Well we have to hurry before it's too late, no da!" Chichiri shouted. In between the bickering of the two remaining celestial warriors Jiru snuck past them and walked up the snarling(?) horse.

At the close of the argument Chichiri turned around to the spot where Jiru was last standing. "Let's go Jiru if Tasuki can't ride that horse then he would just have to walk instead, no da." Seeing that Jiru was no where to be seen he felt panic tugging him on the inside…but what he saw next, the tugging turned into a tearing. Jiru was approaching the horse and after what happened it didn't seem too pleased. "Ah…Tasuki?"

"What do ye want now ye already shot me down once." Tasuki's back was turned to him with his arms crossed.

At this moment Jiru got close enough to the jaws of the horse as she started petting it. "There, there that's a good horse. Did that mean old Tasuki bother you? Relax now little buddy." As she spoke her hands started glowing white as she caressed the horse's back. To her strange expectation it began to calm down.

Witnessing this strange event Chichiri grew calm as well, as if he felt the white light surrounding him instead. "Look, no da."

Tasuki was growing impatient as he turned around and faced Chichiri. "Look here Chiri, I am not in the mood to be playing one of ye games…" Tasuki became speechless as he saw what Jiru was doing. "What are you standing there for we have ta go save her!" He started marching forward until Chichiri caught the back of his shirt-thing.

"Wait, I think she is safe, no da. Look."

Tasuki payed more attention to the scene before him. "Well I'll be." He started. "She did it. She calmed the beast down.

"There is more to her than she let's on, no da." "I'll say," answered Tasuki. The two walked up to her as the horse knelt down on the ground as in submission.

"Hey Chichiri!" she called up looking at him. "Can we ride Chestnut here!"

'Chestnut?' Thought Tasuki. 'What kinda name is Chestnut? Especially for a horse as crazy as that'

Chichiri sweat dropped. "Ah…are you sure you want to ride that horse, no da?" Seeing as she didn't know how to ride a horse he would have to ride with her because as mentioned before, riding with Tasuki is not the wisest of choices.

Jiru nodded happily. "See he has calmed down. Come over here and pet him if you'd like." Tasuki shook his head vigorously as he began to saddle the other white horse who shall be named…PEACH! Yeah peach! Unfortunately for him, though this horse was not altogether wild and crazy, this horse took an immediate liking to him and kept nuzzling him. "Why me?" Tasuki asked to the air.

Chichiri, though, he didn't wish to go near the horse, found that he couldn't control where his feet were taking him. As he warily approached…Chestnut…Jiru, when he was close enough took his hand, which made him slighty blush. Thank goodness he was wearing that mask! She then gingerly placed his hand on the horse's neck and moved it back and forth. Seeing as nothing dangerous was happening she let go of Chichiri's hand. 'This feels so comforting', she thought but I don't want to make it seem weird or anything.'

Chichiri's hand felt a little cold as she took her hand away but now he had room to think. 'She's right, no da. This horse is safe enough to ride.'

"Hey you two love-things!" Tasuki shouted. "Let's get going. We need to find a place to spend the night!" (A/N…Look who's talkin'!) Jiru and Chichiri realized how close they were standing together and jumped back a little as to avoid embarrassment…too late I guess. Tasuki ignored it for now and continued off.

"Hey wait for us, no da!" As Chichiri turned chibi and rushed to saddle the horse…which was difficult because of his newly acquired shortness. Jiru looked on in amusement as Chichiri bustled back and forth from the stable to Chestnut. That is until Chichiri ran into her with a pile of horse gear. She immediately turned chibi, as she tumbled over. As she was falling chibi Chichiri heroically caught her with one arm, but that didn't save them both as the horse gear-stuff fell on them.

After about two minutes of silent confusion an unchibi-like arm dramatically reached out pulling a somewhat dizzy looking Jiru by the arm. As Jiru realized that they were out she started laughing alongside with Chichiri who was rolling on the ground by now. "Freedom!" She shouted. "Freedom at long last!"

Chichiri daaaa'd in agreement. Jiru was walking toward Chichiri to help him up but due to her extreme clumsiness she tripped on a rock. "How did that rock get theerre!", she shouted, as she fell right on top on Chichiri with her face just inches away from his.

At this point Chichiri's mask was shading in a deep reddish color. He said or did nothing considering that he has never been in this kind of situation before. He's a monk for Suzaku's sake he would never get into this kind of situation ever…till now. One thing shall be mentioned at least…He didn't necessarily hate it…

Jiru quickly jumped off of Chichiri while she blushed madly. "We should get going now. Tasuki is probably wondereing where we are by now," holding her hand out to help Chichiri up, avoiding all possible eye contact.

"Thank you, no da," as she helped him up. He was avoiding eye contact as well but with that mask you couldn't tell where he was looking. "You are right, no da. We should go," he whispered.

Luckily for the non-embarrassment of Jiru Chestnut was still waiting for them in his kneeled position so all she had to do was sit on the saddle that Chichiri placed in his chibi-haste, and wait for Chichiri to sit behind. 'Oh why can't I remain comfortable for once,' she thought. She was referring to her state of anxiety brought upon by her cursed clumsiness.

Chichiri seemed to have somehow felt her awkwardness, so as to make her less nervous (and for him too) he decided to walk and hold the reins. "Daaa…," looking for a good excuse for himself. "I think I shall hold the reins and make sure Chestnut doesn't go rushing off, no da."

"Good enough for me," responded Jiru. Chichiri pretended to look questioningly up at her. "What do you mean, no da?" He was making himself look as innocent as he would allow.

Jiru smiled down at him. "You're trying to make me feel less anxious and I value that Chichiri. Thank you."

As they were heading off to wherever Tasuki "supposedly" set up camp, Jiru couldn't help but think to herself, 'I can't believe I fell on him, I don't even know who he is! He is very nice and friendly and all, but I bet he thinks that I'm stupid as they come.' She looked up. 'Why am I even wondering what he thinks about me, that shouldn't matter to me.'

Obviousily unknown to Jiru, Chichiri was thinking alongside those thoughts as well. (except for the stupid part) 'She is very smart, no da. Very charming as well.' He quickly reprimanded himself. 'You have to stop thinking about this Chichiri, you are a monk and monks are not supposed to find humans, especially of the opposite sex charming.' Chichiri stole a quick unnoticed glance at Jiru. 'Even if I weren't a monk she probably wouldn't think twice about me…considering my past. But she does seem to be a very understanding and carefree creature, maybe we can at least be friends for now, no da.' This last thought seemed to have brought upon him a more pleasant state of mind as began to smile under his mask.

Unbeknowest to both Jiru and Chichiri, who were still reflecting, they were being followed by a pair of deep purple eyes.

**Jillybean01:** I apologize if I added too much kinda-romance too fast and if that sucked please review me cuz this is my first romancish fic and I believe it may suck, yet I am still pleased with it.

Also they are not falling in love because of the reincarnation thing. I mean it helps but they are not exactly those of the past, they are themselves.

**Kita**///marches angrily towards Jillybean01/// hey you didn't put me in any of this.

**Jiru:** And you put mean in an awkward situation.

**Chichiri:**nods Daa!

**Jillybean01: **You know you liked it!

**Jiru and Chichiri:**……

**Jillybean01:** That's what I thought. Turns to Kita I may mention you in the next chapter. We shall see.

**Kita:** Fine ///marches angrily away///

**Yeah if there is any problem or mistake or whatever with my story don't hesitate to tell me because it may help me to write better.. **

**I apologize once again for the extremely long delay and there may be more delays coming up but I'm gonna try to finish it.**

**I hope these asterix worked on this story**If you can't see the six asterx's I placed before this sentence then I am sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jillybean01:** See I'm back. Did ya think I would leave you for good?

**Kita: **Yes.

**Jillybean01:...**///ignores Kita/// Well I will try not to waste a minute longer. Considering that I'm slowly becoming a slave to this writing business.

**Kita//**grumbles and walks away/// sure sure.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Yuu Watase. I wish.**

**Chapter 13**

"God I'm so bored. What does a girl have to do in order to have a little fun around here?" Kita, after having stolen god knows how much candy from the hundredth baby victim, was starting to get anxious for something more exciting.

"Well, you can always steal more candy…from more babies." Suggested a very slow (fake) Briko receiving a death glare in return.

"Sometimes I wonder how I ever fell in love with you Briko, you're so dumb." Kita was now pacing back and forth. (Fake) Briko made a pouting puppy dog face, "Ah c'mon love it's not all that bad." He slowly walked towards Kita whose back was facing him while she was looking out the window. He wrapped his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Just think of all the power we will bring together. Once you absorb your sister's powers then we will be able to control the four gods of the universe.

"We?" questioned now-evil Kita.

"After we are wed my dear," he whispered sensuously in her ear. Kita shivered in excitement as his voice somehow tingled her senses. But she couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. Deep down she kinda felt that this power thing was a little wasteful. This was pushed immediately out of the way, however, as (fake) Briko left her.

He turned as he stopped at the door. "Maybe you can think about the wedding preparations so you won't remain in this state of agitation. The wedding shall be held in five days. I'll send of some servants to assist you." With a wink, a smirk, and a skip he left an incredulous looking Kita in the room.

"Why, that little bastard! Who does he think he is…wait… five days?! Man I gotta get ready if I really want this!" Kita stopped moving around as she slumped down on a sofa-chair thing. "But do I really want this?"

* * *

Hona (the cat) was sneaking her way through the corridors of the Shabang castle with Kita's hairclip in her mouth. She stopped short when she heard a muffled scream beyond a door that said…DO NOT ENTER.

Hona hid behind a statue that had mysteriously appeared just seconds before and observed the door opening as Tenielle came out saying something like, …"You'll see. They will marry each other, 'you' will become king, she will gain power and I will be controlling you both as part of my evil plan of revenge. Mwuahahaha!"

Hona growled softly as she heard this man speak. She didn't like it one bit that he had turned Kita against all goodness and honor. But what she couldn't understand was that if that person beyond that door will become king, then wouldn't he have to marry, and since there is only one woman around, being Kita, wouldn't he have to marry her?!

If he is part of this whole plan then why is he trapped beyond this door? What's going on and why do I keep asking these questions??

Hona tilted her head in extreme confusion but had little time to think as the door was about to close behind Tenielle. She quickly scooted her way into the room unseen.

What she saw made her really really confused. Chained to the wall in front of her was a bashed and bloody…Lord Briko. She was about to quietly walk out unnoticed by all this…confusion until she heard a whimpered noise of hope. (A/N: whimpered noise of hope? What?)

"Wait! Don't leave!" the real Briko shouted. "It's me. I'm the real Briko and the other is a fake! A fake I tell you!"

This caught Hona's curiosity (oh no it killed the cat!) as she walked closer to him. (Real) Briko looked closely at her.

"Hey where did you come from? I don't have a cat. I don't believe anyone else in this palace has a cat either. Or maybe during my absence they started bringing in all these animals…maybe they…"

"Ahem," interrupted a peeved looking Hona.

"Erm…yes sorry. I tend to get carried away and I start to babble on." Hona put her paw as if to say 'It's alright. Please do continue with your tale of woe.'

(Real) Briko seemed to have understood this and went on with his story.

"We must stop Tenielle. Somehow he found a way to clone me and now he is using my look-a-like to rule my kingdom of Shabang for his own personal gain…"

Hona snickered at the name. Briko looked indignant but continued all the same.

"Now he has brain-washed or hypnotized this girl named Kita, is it?" Hona nodded becoming alert at her companions name. She knew something strange was going on.

"Yes, now Kita is to be forcefully wed in five days and she will be forced to fight to the death with her sister. If she succeeds then she will absorb the powers of her sister and summon the four gods. She will then be able to control these said gods. All the while being in the control of Tenielle. It's all part of his twisted plan for revenge."

As he finished his story Hona just looked up with an overwhelmed look on her face. This was way too much information to handle in one day. But one thing remained clear: she must try to save Kita. But how?

As if reading her mind, Briko answered. "You must go out and seek help. Find this other sister and warn her of this impeding danger."

Just at that moment the dungeon door started to open.

"Go!" shouted Briko. Hona saluted with her paw with a "Meowth!" and with an agile sprint left the dungeon. Again she went by unnoticed by Tenielle. (Luck!)

"To whom were you speaking with Briko?" demanded an ominous looking Tenielle.

Briko had to think fast.

"N-no one in particular." He answered. "Just to the flying spaghetti monster in front of us." He smiled with a mad gleam in his eyes.

Tenielle had demonstrated the classic and over-used anime sweatdrop. 'Senile at such a young age.' He thought. 'Well. This does make it much easier on me.'

"Oh before I go, Briko." Tenielle declared. "I must give you your daily dose of torture." He began to advance on Briko.

Briko just sighed, beginning to get weary of his punishment. "Well, if you must. But you should know something. I will not like it." As he screamed in pain he remembered a certain glisten in the eyes of that cat. 'No, that cannot be.' He thought. 'Can it? Hona was that you?'

* * *

"_What are you doing?! You are not supposed to be here?!" screeched a woman who looked to be dressed as a priestess of some sort. "It's unholy for you to be near the shrine of the goddess you…you bandit!!"_

_The man with a striking resemblance to Tasuki pushed the Priestess aside. "Jeez, don't get ya knickers in a twist lady! I'm just payin' me respects. So shove off!"_

_The said Priestess looked very offended and very indignant._

"_Just you wait until the Goddess appears!" she began. "Her wrath shall smite you down!"_

_The Tasuki look-a-like just yawned. "Are ye done yet? Ye are startin' to get on me nerves."_

_With a huff the Priestess left the temple but stopped short upon seeing a figure in front of her. Immediately she went to the ground in submission. "Y-your holiness!" she exclaimed. "Please do not become upset with me! I-I tried to get him out, but he wouldn't listen, you see and he barged right on in!"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you High Priestess Ellaine."_

_The High Priestess looked up in shock. Looking down with an amused grin on her face…was Kita. Well at least she looked like Kita, but she seemed much more in depth and aware than her. (what the heck does that mean?!)_

"Please d_on't call me your holiness. And if someone wants to pray in this temple then so be it. I didn't even want this temple in the first place but Jirune insisted on it."_

_She began to repeat what her sister had told her. "We each need a temple to rejuvenate out souls when we are low on chi and energy. We also need to help those in need of our aide. We must not shirk our duties, Kitara."_

_The High Priestess Ellaine stood up. "But, my Lady." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "There is a bandit in there…" Her voice trailed off as she finally noticed what Kitara was wearing. "You're Holiness?! What are you wearing?! That is not the proper attire for a goddess such as yourself!"_

_Kitara quickly hushed Ellaine as she looked guiltily at her current garb of wear. Somehow she had acquired the taste of a female bandit on her adventures: long black pants with a greenish vest thing with a tight white undershirt that revealed a considerable amount of skin. Her long red hair was borne in an elegant braid, bright green eyes glistening with mischief._

"_All right," she proposed. "If I get rid of this bandit will you not yell at me anymore? Your voice is making this weird screeching noise right now. It kinda hurts."_

_High Priestess Ellaine considered this for a moment and agreed, though she didn't seem too pleased. "Fine. But you must promise me to wear the proper robe and sash when you are to be purified in the future."_

_Being the smart-ass that she was, Kitara could not help but jump on this opportunity._

"_Well, considering when I am to be 'purified', I will be naked. So I would not need to wear the proper robe and sash 'during' my purification. Am I correct?" She smiled._

_Let's just say that High Priestess Ellaine was plenty irate. Ellaine was not the High Priestess for nothing. All who were to serve the goddesses were predestined even before they were born. They were hand-picked by fate according to their personalities, that matched with a part of the personalities of the goddess in question. _

_The personality that Ellaine had inherited, much to the dismay of Kitara, was her anger, her rage. When she became angry, man was she angry. It was Hulk worthy._

"_You know what I mean you…you cretin!!" In her swell of anger she took her staff (where did that come from?) and hit it upon Kitara's head._

_Now Kitara herself was angry. "Why'd you go and do that for you old bag of bones?! I'm your goddess for cryin' out loud!"_

"_I should be allowed to hit you with the way you are acting! You have certain responsibilities and I have to keep you in check!" Ellaine was just about to whack Kitara on the head again when Kitara quickly dodged her attack._

"_Alright, alright! I'll get rid of this bandit."_

_As Kitara was walking towards the long corridor to the praying area of the temple she could not help but complain to herself. "Stupid High Priestess. Why did she have to be born with my wrath? Why couldn't she be born with my laid back nature or my sense of humor? She keeps gettin' me in trouble. Well it's mainly my fault, but I'm a friggin' goddess! Stupid hallway, why do you have to be so friggin' long. I didn't even wanna be worshipped in the first place…."_

_She stopped as she heard a man's voice ahead. 'That must be the bandit Ellaine was having a cow about.' she thought. 'Is that praying I hear? Why would a bandit be praying? And why would he be praying here?_

_She entered the room as the bandit, who (yes we've already been through this) looked strikingly like Tasuki, but his red hair was a little bit longer. The bandit had finished his prayer and was burning essence in respect and faith…I guess._

_Glad that he was not sacrificing any animals she spoke up, startling the bandit. "They say this female goddess rules over the victorious battles of brave emperors and those who are well deserving. That she will fight alongside those who are worthy of her presence."_

_The Tasuki-like bandit did not turn around but continued the tale. "They also say tha' she rules over the communication of animals. Tha' she will speak and they will listen an' understand her words clearly." He turned around._

_Kitara gasped. He was very, very good looking. But that wasn't all. She felt connected somehow. Her breath had been taken away._

_He seemed taken aback as well, but that was for but a moment. He quickly composed himself._

"_So are ye here ta get rid o' me too, lest I summon the undying wrath of this goddess that I've been hearing so much about?"_

_Kitara chuckled. She was charmed. "No. You have been deeply mistaken. I am merely here to ask ya what ya are here for. Though, it seems obvious that you were praying. Old hag wouldn't get off my back until I seeked you out..and there you are…Bye."_

_Kitara had no idea what she was saying just now, but she had the unsuspecting feeling that her cheeks were growing warmer._

"_Wait!!" shouted the bandit._

_Kitara stopped with a startled look on her face._

_The bandit had just realized how loud he was and blushed. "Erm…I mean. I haven't got your name." He was putting on the tough act but he looked upon her with such uncharacteristic warmth for a bandit, that she could not help but grin wolfishly._

'_What the hey. It wouldn't hurt to tell him my real name. I mean, only my close circle of priestesses know it.' She smiled again with genuine playfulness._

"_It's Kitara" she blushed._

"_Kitara." The man repeated. "What a beautiful name." Kitara blushed a deeper shade of red: if that was even possible._

_The bandit, just realizing what he had just said, began to stammer. "I-I mean It's a good name… for a girl anyway."_

_Normally Kitara would become furious at such and such a comment but she couldn't help but laugh again. (Man there's a lot of 'couldn't help its' in this passage…if she ends up in bed with him, which she won't, she would have to look up and say 'I couldn't help it.')_

"_And you? What's your name?_

_The bandit seemed confused for a moment. "M-me name?" Then it dawned on him. (holy music)"Ah! It's Tsuyosa, the Legendary Mountain Bandit!" he boasted._

_Kitara raised her eyebrow. "Legendary huh? I'll keep ya to that. She was getting ready to leave. "I'll be seein' ya." She walked out._

_Tsuyosa was confused again. (he has been getting that a lot lately...confused) "Wait!" he shouted again as he ran along the extremely long corridor to the outside of the temple. Strange. He should have met up with her by now…she must be really fast…or is she? _

_Surprisingly she was no where to be found. 'The lass couldn't have gotten tha' far' he thought. But before he could search for this mystery woman High Priestess Ellaine came running at him._

"_I thought I told you to get out!" she screamed._

_Abandoning thought of this mystery woman, who technically wasn't a mystery woman since he now knows her name, he began to run for his life. All the while screaming, "I'm out ya old witch! Leave meh alone!!"_

_From the top of the temple roof where no human alive can reach let alone climb, Kitara watched on in amusement._

* * *

Kita woke up from her long nap. It had to have been long considering the fact that she had fallen asleep in the afternoon and now it was sometime in the late evening. 

'Damn this place and its absence of digital clocks.' she thought. She had momentarily forgotten where she was at the current moment.

"Oh that's right. I'm in Shabang. In my room…alone." Thank god for that. It took every ounce of her energy to persuade (fake) Briko into keeping and sleeping in her own room. She told him something along the lines of "I wish to remain pure and clean before our wedding night." Which was totally untrue…sortof. She valued her personal space. "Hey maybe persuasion is one of my special skills! That would be sooo awesome."

Walking to her window, Kita looked up at the stars.

"What was that dream all about?" she silently asked herself. It's as if I were right there acting everything out as if it already happened. Like a flashback of some sort." She shook her head.

"I don't even remember doing that kinda stuff." She then blushed. 'I definently don't remember meeting a red hot bandit man named Tsuyosa. I would be marrying him instead." Kita began to drool a little but stopped as she looked up thoughtfully for a split-second.

'There was something about him though', she thought lest she were overheard. 'Besides him being hot, I mean. It seems now as if I really did know him. As if that stuff really did happen.'

Kita shook her head violently. 'It's not possible', she told herself. 'That was just a dream. A very vivid and a very detailed dream. Well it wasn't too detailed. If it were I would probably be in a hot tub with five different guys of equal hotness.' She sighed. "I really gotta stop thinking about this kinda stuff. I'm gonna get married soon and all I can think about is some red-haired bandit that probably doesn't even exist."

She looked around her empty room as she realized that she had reverted from thinking to herself to speaking to herself..aloud. "Why am I talking to myself? That's it I'm crazy."

With an extremely long sigh she went back to bed, her sleep undisturbed.

Back several miles away. Can't really say how many at the moment. A sleep disturbed Tasuki was muttering in his sleep. "Stupid old priestess hag. Why won't you leave me alone!"

**Jillybean01:** Wow this is the most I've ever written in a chapter. I'm exhausted!!

**Kita:** You just love getting' your kicks by torturing me don't ya.

**Jillybean01: **///shrugs///

**Jiru: **What about those eyes that were following us?

**Chichiri: **///jumps up/// Yeah they were scary, no da!

**Jillybean01:** How would you two know? You were too busy thinking about each other to notice.

**Jiru + Chichiri: **///blush/// daaaaa….

**Tasuki: **///runs in//// Get this lady away from meeee!!!

**Ellaine: **///comes chasing in/// Don't think that you can get away this time bandit!!!!


End file.
